Finder No Tamashii
by Roshieru
Summary: [Préquelle Finder No Ikigai] Au moins, viendras tu sur ma tombe ?... Feilong n'avait sans doute jamais songé que les choses finiraient ainsi.
1. The Beginning Of The End

_Commentaire : Finder No Tamashii se veut une sorte de préquelle de Ikigai. L'histoire se passe à Hong Kong et, comme vous pouvez le deviner, concerne Feilong. L'épisode prend place juste après le volume 2 (enfin, du moins : le retour de Feilong à HK après avoir revu Asami). Ah oui, j'ai aussi osé un crime odieux : cette fanfic se déroule en grande partie du point de vu d'un personnage inédit. Pourquoi ? Hum, j'ai déjà du mal à écrire du point de vu d'Asami, alors de Feilong… Et je dois dire que d'un autre côté, c'est difficile d'aborder tout ça du point de vu d'un personnage étranger au manga. Je me demande seulement si ceux qui ont apprécié mes précédentes histoires vont aimer ou vont être déçus. J'avoue que le personnage principal est assez « innocent », mais là c'est totalement voulu. Sauf que je sais que cela risque de taper sur les nerfs des gens, car certains ne supportent pas ce type de personnage candide et maladroit. Ok, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas me lapider avant la fin de l'histoire, vous pourriez être surpris par celle-ci (enfin j'espère)._

**Prologue – The Beginning Of The End**

Tomoki observa le ciel nocturne d'un œil irrité, appuyé des deux mains contre la balustrade du balcon. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles, ni de lune. Ou plutôt, les lumières de la ville et la masse nuageuse de pollution les rendaient invisibles même au regard le plus expert.  
Le jeune homme soupira et renversa un peu plus la tête en arrière, quelques mèches de cheveux décolorés en blond lui glissèrent le long du front jusqu'aux joues. La cime des immenses gratte-ciel de _Central_ avaient des allures de tours de Babel toutes illuminées, faites d'acier et de verre.  
Il n'aimait pas cet endroit.  
Il faisait trop chaud à Hong Kong quand il ne pleuvait pas à verse. Il y avait trop de bruits. Trop de pollution. Trop de… Il était en fait capable de trouver mille raisons pour ne pas aimer cette mégapole terne. Il faisait sans doute chaud aussi à Kyoto, mais pas autant qu'ici. Il pleuvait sans doute aussi à Kyoto, mais pas autant qu'ici non plus. Tout était mieux à Kyoto, il en avait la conviction intime de celui éternellement amoureux de sa ville natale et n'en voyant que le côté agréable avec mauvaise foi.  
Il se pencha en contrebas. Le bruit. Le bruit aussi. Infernal coups de klaxon. Vrombissement des moteurs. Il les entendait, malgré la hauteur. C'était une fanfare démoniaque qui se jouait constamment dans la ville.  
Il se pencha à nouveau. Il se pencha un peu plus encore. Il bascula en avant, ses pieds se détachèrent du sol et ses mains lâchèrent la rambarde.  
Deux bras le saisirent par la taille et le ramenèrent en arrière.

Il n'y avait pas de raison précise aux pulsions suicidaires de Tomoki. Il y en avait trop pour qu'une seul se détache du lot et puisse fièrement afficher la médaille d'or de la raison précise.  
On s'évertuait souvent à classer les gens. Les deux catégories principales de l'espèce humaine était « bon » et « méchant » comme l'on aurait « chien » et « loup » pour les canidés. Un classement simpliste qui plaisait à beaucoup. Il permettait de ne pas réfléchir longtemps sur la question et réfléchir, c'était bien connu, était épuisant. Pourtant, ce classement peignait bien mal la vérité. Si on s'accordait à dire au bar d'un bistro qu'un dictateur était « méchant » et que le membre d'une association humanitaire était « bon », il était plus difficile pour un juge de classer celui qui devait faire de mauvaises actions dans le but de nourrir sa famille et soigner sa femme malade. La création de nouvelles catégories au système à première vu ingénieux n'aidait nullement à l'affaire. C'était multiplier les qualificatifs manichéens à l'excès, avec redondance. Ceci dit, ça impressionnait toujours la galerie de dire qu'un dictateur était un « méchant sanguinaire sadique extrémiste ».  
Toutefois, si l'on devait vraiment classer Tomoki, on aurait pu lui tamponner sur le front en rouge clignotant la mention « gentil », assortie juste en dessous de petits caractères précisant « naïf, victime, suicidaire ».  
Et si on voulait vraiment bien faire grâce à un esprit encore plus acéré que celui d'un archiviste maniaque face à un local désordonné, on pouvait préciser « croit au grand amour malgré la cruauté notoire de ce monde matérialiste ».  
Né quelques siècles plus tôt, dans une autre région du monde et sous un autre sexe, Tomoki aurait incarné la parfaite princesse rêvant d'amour courtois et surtout de beaux chevaliers en armure…  
S'il y avait bien une chose qui aurait rendu brutal même un prince Tomoki « gentil, naïf, victime, suicidaire, croit au grand amour malgré la cruauté notoire de ce monde matérialiste », c'est que l'on rajoute à l'ensemble de ces qualificatifs le fait qu'il préférait les jeunes hommes aux jeunes filles.


	2. Lose You Tonight

_Commentaire :_ _Pour les noms chinois, hormis celui de Feilong, j'ai conserve les caractères accentués. Donc Tao devient Táo, par exemple. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une faute, simplement de la retranscription en pinyin des Kanji utilisés par Ayano._

**Chapitre 1 – Lose You Tonight**

Táo était le genre de garçon à être toujours joyeux. Il était bien dommage que son nom signifie quelque chose d'aussi rustique qu'une jarre de terre cuite (1) car il ressemblait perpétuellement à une boule de poil, un hamster (2). Il en avait le regard, brillant comme deux billes émerveillées et joyeuses devant un paquet de graines de maïs. Et lorsqu'il était en colère, il gonflait légèrement les joues, comme un rongeur ayant un peu trop rempli ses bajoues des mêmes graines de maïs tant désirées et s'apercevant trop tard qu'il risquait l'indigestion.  
Même lorsqu'il était attristé, il tentait de garder le sourire. Certains auraient sans doute jugé Táo comme un idiot avec leur manie des étiquettes mais il aimait faire plaisir à son maître, même s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable au vu de sa vie professionnelle. Pour lui, faire plaisir signifiait être autant que possible d'humeur allègre, comme un petit hamster dans un paradis fait de maïs soufflés au miel. Et les seuls moments où il affichait une expression autre que joyeuse, c'était lorsque son maître était particulièrement préoccupé.  
A vrai dire, ces derniers temps, cela arrivait plus fréquemment que le garçon l'aurait voulu.  
Il avait bien remarqué que Feilong était rentré troublé du Japon, il y avait de cela quelques semaines, mais il n'avait guère osé le questionner bien longtemps sur son état d'humeur. Il avait conscience d'avoir de la chance de servir Liu Feilong, beaucoup de chance, et il faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire celui-ci, malgré sa constante maladresse qui l'amenait à casser tout ce qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Il n'aimait pas voir son maître triste, il était si gentil avec lui et ne se mettait jamais en colère lorsque Táo cassait une tasse de thé.  
Pourtant, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Táo avait une humeur pouvant le pousser à entailler des briques avec la main tout en poussant des cris suraiguë. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son maître était aigri mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il en était même mal à l'aise.  
Si Táo en avait su plus sur la vie passée de Feilong, il aurait deviné que la raison de cette bien mauvaise humeur commençait par un A, finissant par un I.  
Malheureusement, Táo n'était qu'un garçon aux yeux de hamster et au nom étrange ayant des désirs bien simples. Les histoires dramatiques de trahisons, de manipulations et d'amours déçus entre mafieux adeptes des tragédies shakespearienne avec du sexe lui passaient totalement par dessus la tête. C'était heureux, vu son jeune âge, qu'il ignore ce que Feilong était capable de faire à une autre raison commençant par A et finissant par O. Il en aurait certainement blêmit avant de reconsidérer son dévouement comme un hamster déçu devant un paquet de graines de maïs moisies.

« - A quoi penses-tu ? »  
La voix de Feilong tira Táo de ses songes plein d'inquiétudes. Il chercha un endroit où poser son regard et ne trouva rien de mieux que les longs cheveux noirs de son maître, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et tentait de peigner.  
Il y avait de cela quelques temps, Feilong lui avait prétendu que tout allait bien et que sa blessure était depuis longtemps guérie. Mais Táo doutait des paroles rassurantes de son maître. Il était persuadé que cette cicatrice continuait à le faire souffrir mais qu'il ne le disait pas ouvertement pour éviter de l'inquiéter. Avait-il conscience de provoquer l'effet inverse ?  
Táo se força à sourire tout en faisant glisser le peigne le long des cheveux ébènes. Il aimait ces cheveux. Ils étaient doux et brillants. Comme les cheveux d'une femme, en fait.  
« - Je suis un peu distrait aujourd'hui, Fei-sama… Excusez-moi… »  
Il risqua un regard en direction du reflet de Feilong, dans la glace. Celui-ci restait de marbre, les sourcils simplement froncés, amenant une légère ride sur son front. Sa peau était encore humide mais, comme à son habitude, il ne semblait guère se soucier de prendre froid en ne se séchant pas.  
« - Je serai sans doute absent ces prochains jours, » murmura-t-il après un instant de silence pesant.  
Táo immobilisa durant une seule et unique seconde le peigne mais reprit bien vite son ouvrage en conservant un sourire qui se voulait radieux. Il mourait d'envie de le questionner. Il ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.  
« - Vous allez quelque part en voyage ? » questionna-t-il les yeux brillants d'intérêt.  
Il aurait aimé ajouter « emmenez-moi avec vous » mais il savait d'avance que la réponse serait négative.  
« - Je ne quitte pas Hong Kong mais je serai tout de même absent. Tu t'inquiètes encore, n'est ce pas ? »  
Feilong se tourna à demi vers lui, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Ce genre d'expression que Táo n'arrivait pas à interpréter avec exactitude. Ce n'était pas de la joie, ni de la colère, ni de la tristesse. Peut-être cela signifiait-il simplement qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur ses affaires mais qu'il le remerciait malgré tout de se soucier de lui. En tout cas, Táo espérait ne pas se tromper quant à l'interprétation de ce sourire.  
Lentement, le peigne reprit son mouvement pour démêler la chevelure trempée.

Tomoki restait prostré sur sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on lui faisait la morale ou qu'on lui ordonnait de s'expliquer. Son regard se faisait vide alors qu'il fixait ce garde du corps dont il n'avait jamais retenu le nom. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année mais solide comme un roc. Le flot de paroles se déversait mais Tomoki n'y répondait pas.  
« - Est-ce que vous pensez un peu à votre père ? » tempêta l'homme avec un geste énervé des mains.  
Le jeune homme tressaillit à entendre ce mot et ferma les yeux comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup.  
« - Quel 'père' ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix triste.  
Ce n'était pas un geste de rébellion de la part de Tomoki que de poser cette question. Elle était hélas sincère. Il ne pouvait considérer « cet homme » comme son père, car lui ne l'avait jamais reconnu comme son fils. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour emmener Tomoki à Hong Kong mais… Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, lors de leur arrivée, puis plus rien… Pas un mot, il était parti.  
« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, » ajouta-t-il comme s'il jugeait finalement bon de s'expliquer. « Je ne pensais plus à rien et le vide m'attirait. »  
Ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire car les sourcils de l'homme se contractèrent nerveusement. Mais il ne parla pas.  
« - Que fait donc monsieur Imaya de si important pour me laisser ici tout seul ? » questionna Tomoki, désireux de changer de sujet.  
Il n'eut le droit qu'à un silence gêné. Son regard revint sur le garde du corps et il tenta de décrypter son expression.  
« - Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me répondre. S'il n'a pas daigné que je l'accompagne, au moins pourrai-je savoir ce qu'il fait ? Encore en train de négocier pour l'entreprise de sa famille peut-être ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton las.  
« - Non. » L'homme marqua une seconde d'hésitation, craignant peut-être d'être écouté par des oreilles indiscrètes. « Il n'a rien voulu vous dire par peur de vous inquiéter. Un procès va avoir lieu. Il est le… Témoin principal. Et vu contre qui il doit témoigner, il vaut mieux pour lui ne pas se montrer… Vous comprenez. »  
Non, Tomoki ne comprenait pas. Pas du tout. Il était même abasourdi par la nouvelle offerte ainsi, sans vraiment de tact. Cet homme se cachait et… Et lui alors ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Pourquoi l'avait-on amené ici ? Il restait dans cet appartement de luxe, en plein centre-ville, avec un seul et unique garde du corps ? Comme s'il ne risquait pas d'être pris pour cible ? Ou bien justement dans l'espoir que sa présence face diversion ? C'était… Il ne comprenait plus rien. Car il ne trouvait pas de logique à cela. Personne ne pensait donc à lui dans ce monde ? Il aurait préfère que cela fusse une blague mais l'air sérieux et grave de l'homme lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge.  
« - Comment voulez-vous que j'appelle cet homme mon père. Il ne songe qu'à son intérêt, » murmura-t-il d'une voix où perçait des larmes de colère.  
Et Tomoki se leva de sa chaise avec violence, manquant de la renverser. Il respira un grand coup pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer. Surtout pas ici, en compagnie d'une autre personne. Mais il était en furieux et surtout blessé.  
« - Très bien. Je sors. Je n'ai pas envie d'être accompagné. Mais, rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas sauter sous le premier bus venu. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. De réfléchir.  
« - Vous n'avez que 18 ans, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça pour que vous puissiez vous saouler dans un bar ? » tempêta à nouveau le garde du corps.  
« - Dans ce pays, je suis majeur (3). »

En vérité, Tomoki ne comptait pas se saouler. Il aurait pu le faire mais se noyer dans l'alcool… Ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait simplement besoin de se distraire, de se changer les idées. Et de ne plus penser à cet homme dont les actions lui paraissaient souvent incompréhensibles.  
Il avait aimé ce père, jusqu'à l'adolescence, où il s'était rendu compte qu'il serait à jamais un enfant illégitime. Chaque tentative pour se rapprocher de lui avait lamentablement échouée. Et finalement, il s'en était éloigné. Ce n'était pas arrivé du jour au lendemain mais le fossé s'était creusé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où monsieur Imamiya était devenu un inconnu.  
Jamais la famille de son père ne le reconnaîtrait. Et jamais son père ne le reconnaîtrait. Il profitait pour le moment de la richesse de celui-ci mais, lorsque cet homme mourrait, il n'aurait plus rien, il finirait à la rue. Car personne dans la famille Imaya se soucierait de son futur. Lorsqu'il croisait leurs regards, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était du dégoût. Tomoki n'aurait jamais du naître, il était le fruit d'une erreur.  
A présent, il se sentait comme un enfant perdu. Abandonné par celui qu'il n'arrivait même plus à considérer comme son père. Pourquoi l'avoir emmené à Hong Kong avec lui si c'était pour sa cacher sans même l'avertir du danger ? Son esprit lui murmurait qu'il n'était qu'un appât mais Tomoki refusait d'y croire. Malgré tout, il cherchait à se raccrocher à une autre explication. Peut-être monsieur Imaya ne savait-il pas en venant ici qu'il aurait à se cacher. Peut-être que la police ne pouvait assurer à la fois la protection de monsieur Imaya et la sienne.  
Oui, c'était certainement cela.  
Certainement…  
Il n'y croyait pas.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta enfin, ce fut comme si Tomoki sortait d'un songe éveillé. Il battit des paupières avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Beaucoup de lumières. Multicolores. Des enseignes, encore des enseignes. Et des gens partout.  
Il régla le chauffeur d'un air distrait avant de descendre.  
C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ce genre d'endroit. Même à Kyoto, il n'avait jamais fréquenté de bars ou de boites de nuit. Ses amis le faisaient pourtant mais lui, ah lui… A vrai dire, cela ne l'intéressait guère d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit pour être obligé de séduire des filles. Il n'y pouvait rien, malgré ses efforts elles ne l'attiraient pas. Et personne n'était au courant. Personne ne devait l'être. Cela aurait causé une foule de problèmes.  
Il en avait déjà assez des problèmes.  
Les gens étaient hypocrites avec l'homosexualité. Ils faisaient semblant de comprendre et de respecter mais cela ne les empêchait pas de poser les éternels questions comme « ça te passera un jour, quand comptes tu te marier et avoir des enfants ? » ou l'autre variante « c'est juste une préférence, n'est ce pas ? Rien ne t'empêche de te marier et… » Et lorsqu'on tentait de s'expliquer, les réponses étaient tout simplement « je ne comprend pas » ou « c'est dégoûtant, tu n'es pas normal ».  
Les filles, c'était bien le pire dans l'histoire. On pouvait s'attendre de leur part à un minimum de compréhension. Elles s'abreuvaient de manga et de littérature portant sur l'homosexualité jusqu'à l'overdose. Mais… Non. Elles savaient tout au contraire enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Car la fiction était la fiction. On ne pouvait pas envisager dans la réalité que son meilleur ami ou son frère soit gay.

Tomoki entra dans la boite de nuit après un rapide examen du videur. Ses tympans faillirent exploser face à la violence de la musique. A l'extérieur, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle allait fort.  
Il se demanda quel plaisir on pouvait trouver à s'enfermer dans un tel bâtiment. L'odeur de la cigarette lui donna la nausée, la masse de corps gesticulant des vertiges. Et cette musique assourdissante un mal de crâne mémorable.  
Et puis, il faisait sombre, si on omettait les quelques trombinoscopes.  
Il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains. Il aurait eu honte de rentrer sur le champ sans faire l'effort de s'accommoder à cette ambiance… Schizophrénique. Il avait décidé de sortir pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et se détendre, alors il sortirait. Aussi déplaisant était cet endroit, il ne pouvait l'être plus que le mépris de cet homme qui l'avait abandonné.  
Tomoki se faufila entre les tables, essayant de faire abstraction du désordre environnant et de ce qu'il percevait après s'être accoutumé à l'ambiance. Il y avait deux femmes sur sa droite qui… Qui s'embrassaient… Et il n'avait jamais vu ça. Enfin, seulement à la télé, et non pas en vrai. Et ça le rendait perplexe. Même curieux. Car il n'avait jamais cru que l'on puisse oser s'exposer ainsi, même dans une boite de nuit dont le public était à priori homosexuel. Plus encore en Chine. Mais il se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que Hong Kong était plus « libérée » que le restant du pays.  
C'était vraiment fantastique, en fait !  
Bien entendu, Tomoki ne connaissait pas grand chose à la vie. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait peut-être évité de traîner dans ce genre d'endroit qui, pour n'importe quelle personne un peu informée, était très mal fréquenté. Toutes les boites de nuit du monde ont leur pourcentage de drogués et de personnes malsaines. Mais certaines ont l'apanage d'un pourcentage plus important que les autres.  
N'importe qui d'un peu censé aurait déjà fait demi-tour sans demander son reste.  
Malheureusement, Tomoki souffrait du complexe du papillon attiré par la lumière d'une lampe. Il ne se rendait compte de rien ! Ses ailes pouvaient bien brûler…  
Lorsqu'il s'installa au bar et demanda à jus de fruit, il ne remarqua même pas le sourire goguenard du barman.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec tous les cocktail banane-quelque-chose du monde, c'est qu'ils ont tendance à rendre euphorique même la plus solide des pierres tombales. « Le quelque chose », communément appelé Rhum, qu'on y ajoutait en douce était certainement une des causes à cette détente soudaine du buveur inconscient.  
Tomoki venait d'acquérir en quelques minutes et trois verres ingurgités le point de vu du buveur de cocktail banane-quelque-chose. Il était au moins deux fois plus heureux et naïf qu'à son entrée dans la boite de nuit et une partie de lui avait même envie d'aller danser.  
Et puis, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais il y avait plein de garçons mignons.  
D'ailleurs, un garçon très mignon venait de s'installer à côté de lui pour lui parler. Et Tomoki afficha un sourire idiot de contentement sur ses lèvres.  
Il y eut quelques paroles échangées. Paroles d'une futilité sans nom mais qui prenaient soudainement une apparence savante sous l'effet de l'alcool. Des murmures confidents à l'oreille et des sourires plein de confiance, parfois séducteurs. Les sensations données par des lèvres sur la peau. Les lèvres sur ses doigts, son front ou près de son oreille le charmaient. Elles étaient tièdes et si douces. Le garçon tendait le visage pour recevoir des marques d'attention.  
Tomoki agissait comme dans un rêve. Tout était possible, il n'y avait plus aucun interdit, jugement, condamnation de la part d'autrui. Il n'avait qu'à tout simplement ouvrir les mains pour recevoir de l'affection. Peut-être un peu plus. Mais il avait l'âme d'un enfant. La douceur qu'il imaginait, dont il avait envie, n'était certainement pas la préoccupation première du charmeur à ses côtés.  
Il ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
« - J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »  
Tomoki entrouvrit les yeux lorsque les doigts effleurèrent sa joue. « De si beaux yeux noirs », pensa-t-il. Des yeux auxquels on ne pouvait rien refuser. Ils auraient damné un saint. Mais c'étaient les cheveux, blond et légèrement bouclés aux pointes, qui l'attiraient le plus.  
Quelque chose à lui montrer ?  
La curiosité l'avait envahi au murmure secret. Le jeune homme posa la main sur la sienne pour le tirer à sa suite et il se laissa entraîner sans se poser de questions.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait dehors. L'air frais lui fit du bien, il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant à quel point il faisait étouffant dans cette boite de nuit. A moins que cette chaleur ne provienne de lui-même ? Tomoki se mit à rougir du haut de son petit nuage de bonheur. Il se cassa bien vite la figure de celui-ci en se retrouvant plaqué contre le mur, une bouche dévorant la sienne sans retenue.  
Ce n'était pas réellement sa conception de l'amour – qui tenait plus de l'amour courtois que du « youpi, faisons un rodéo sauvage dans une ruelle sombre et sale ! » - et la notion de danger émergea enfin dans son esprit toujours sous l'emprise euphorique de l'alcool.  
Il ne voulait pas… Pas comme ça !

Tomoki chercha à se libérer et à repousser ce jeune homme qui n'avait soudainement plus rien de mignon à ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aveugler ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait surtout ! Se jeter naïvement dans la gueule du loup ! Il avait peur, il n'arrivait pas à le cacher.  
Une pulsion le prit alors, sans doute guidé par son instinct de survie, et son genou se releva pour aller heurter l'entrejambe de son agresseur. Il couina piteusement tout en le relâchant et Tomoki en profita pour fuir. Enfin, tout du moins, essaya de fuir…  
Deux autres hommes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent lui sautèrent dessus pour le ramener contre le mur tandis que le séducteur échaudé jurait à propos de ses parties.  
« - Pourquoi tu te sauves comme ça, on n'a même pas encore commencé à s'amuser, » fit celui qui le retenait par le bras gauche avec un sourire torve.  
« - Je vais lui faire payer à ce petit con, » grogna le meurtri en se redressant. « T'aurai mieux fait de continuer à être bien gentil et de te laisser faire. »  
Il l'attrapa à la gorge et glissa son autre main plus bas. Tomoki ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Ce contact était si dégradant. Où était donc passé cette douceur qui l'avait charmé ? Tout n'était donc que mensonge… Tromperie… Il avait été berné par cet inconnu qui ne cherchait rien de plus qu'une proie facile. Il se faisait maints et maints reproches. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard pour se maudire ?  
Tomoki ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais fut bâillonné à nouveau par les lèvres de son agresseur.  
« - Vous êtes bien nombreux pour maîtriser un garçon aussi fragile d'apparence. Mais n'est ce pas après tout l'habitude des lâches ? » susurra une voix non loin d'eux.  
Le garçon rouvrit les yeux et aperçut dans un coin plus sombre de la ruelle une silhouette adossée à un mur avec nonchalance. Le blondinet qui l'avait traîné dans ce piège se retourna, surpris, et afficha ensuite un air qui se voulait menaçant.  
« - Casse toi de là, ceux sont pas tes affaires !  
« - Qu'en sais-tu ? » rétorqua du tac au tac l'inconnu. Il s'avança enfin et la première chose que remarqua Tomoki fut la longueur de ses cheveux noirs. Vraiment longs… Et brillants… Un peu comme ceux d'une femme. Mais son regard n'avait rien de doux. Ses yeux d'un marron doré exprimait une grande froideur et sévérité, ainsi que du dégoût. Il était grand, comparé aux voyous et au garçon, pourvu d'un corps musclé et félin. « Vous ne devriez pas rester là, quelqu'un pourrait être blessé… » Sa voix sous-entendait que ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui finirait à l'hôpital.  
En diplomatie, on avait déjà vu mieux.  
Tomoki paniqua un peu plus lorsque le blondinet sorti un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche. L'inconnu ne cilla quasiment pas, seuls ses sourcils se froncèrent pour marquer une légère contrariété. Le voyou s'approcha en agitant son couteau, l'homme aux longs cheveux noir resta de marbre. Et lorsque le couteau fila vers lui, il ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Par contre, son pied fusa et l'arme s'envola pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin en tintant. Second coup de pied, cette fois ci dans le visage de l'inconscient.  
Quelque chose craqua, un craquement vraiment affreux. Le blond se tenait à présent le nez et du sang coulait abondamment d'entre ses doigts. Les deux autres paraissaient hésiter à présent, peut-être sentaient-ils qu'ils étaient tombés sur plus fort qu'eux. Cinq secondes plus tard, ils avaient finalement décidé de fuir sans demander leur reste.  
Tomoki, comme deux ronds de flan abandonnés dans une assiette après un copieux repas, restait à fixer celui qui lui était venu en aide. Se demandant s'il devait le remercier de tout son cœur ou le supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal.  
« - Faut-il être idiot pour venir dans un endroit pareil… ! » le sermonna son sauveur.  
« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Tomoki sur la défensive.  
« - Je m'appelle Xuě Fēng. »  
Le premier mensonge venait d'être prononcé.  
Mais Tomoki l'ignorait. Lorsque l'homme le tira par le bras pour le traîner hors de cette ruelle insalubre, il se laissa faire sans protester. Ne pouvant quitter des yeux sa haute stature, ses cheveux si noirs et longs… Son visage.  
Le papillon avait trouvé un autre objet de fascination. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Non pas de peur mais d'excitation.

_1 - Après recherche dans mon dico chinois… Táo (_陶_) signifie vraiment poterie ou terre cuite…_  
_2 - Oui, il me fait penser à un hamster, il suffit de voir son expression quand il se blesse au doigt, il a les yeux d'Hamtaro…  
3 - Je n'ai pas trouvé l'âge exact de la majorité en Chine mais le droit de vote est à 18 ans, donc j'en ai déduit que… Au Japon, on est encore mineur jusqu'à l'âge de 20 ans, âge à partir duquel on peut seulement voter, fumer et boire de l'alcool._


	3. You Are The One

_Commentaire :_ _Hum, sur la fin, on entre enfin plus dans le vif du sujet. Le chapitre 3 devrait être bien plus intéressant (non pas que j'estime celui là mauvais ou inintéressant, mais comme le précédent il amorce le scénario et il se passe encore peu de choses). Ce fut un chapitre fastidieux à écrire (alors qu'il ne fait que 6 pages sous word), notamment car je bloquais sur la mise en scène d'un passage crucial. Pas vraiment autre chose à dire._

**Chapitre 2 – You Are The One**

Táo rangea soigneusement les tasses de porcelaine après les avoir lavées. Puis il quitta la petite pièce en soupirant.  
Feilong n'était toujours pas revenu et, ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'était que personne ne semblait savoir où il avait bien pu passer. Depuis son départ, une agitation inhabituelle avait peu à peu miné ses hommes de mains. Táo avait entendu toute sorte de supposition et pas des plus gentilles envers son maître. Face à leur dirigeant, ils faisaient profils bas. Mais dès que l'occasion se présentait… C'était un nid de vipères, guettant la moindre faiblesse pour prendre la place du roi. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait quelques uns qui faisaient preuve d'une fidélité à toute épreuve… Mais ils semblaient se faire rare.  
Ils pensaient que Feilong avait été profondément blessé par sa défaite face à Asami et que cette même défaite était un signe de faiblesse de sa part. Hors, si leur chef faisait preuve de faiblesse, c'est qu'il n'était plus digne de les diriger et qu'il était peut-être temps de songer à le remplacer.  
Et Táo ne pouvait strictement rien faire, à part attendre avec angoisse le retour de son maître. Qu'était donc en train de faire Feilong ? Que manigançait-il au juste ? Et, surtout, pourquoi être parti ainsi ?

Tomoki n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il cherchait à se convaincre que la faute en revenait à la pluie violente qui tambourinait contre les vitres. Que la chaleur humide qui régnait dans l'appartement, malgré la climatisation, rendait son sommeil difficile.  
Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas vrai. Certes le temps pénible de l'été le gênait mais pas plus que les autres jours. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé, 48 heure plus tôt. Dans ce bar où il s'était aventuré. Où il avait bu. Et où il avait failli être violé. Où il avait été sauvé par cet homme.  
Cet homme étrange, énigmatique : Xuě Fēng.  
Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé, au risque d'être blessé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé, lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ? Tomoki avait toujours cru être une personne insignifiante et inintéressante et, soudainement, voilà que l'on prenait des risques pour lui. Qu'un inconnu prenait des risques pour lui !  
Il avait d'abord eu peur lorsque Xuě Fēng s'était présenté. Cet homme ne pouvait avoir agi d'une façon désintéressée, il devait certainement attendre quelque chose en retour. Quelque chose que le garçon n'avait pas envie de lui offrir. Il avait beau avoir bu, il gardait son idéalisme amoureux à toute épreuve…  
Mais non… L'homme s'était contenté de le gronder sèchement sur son inconscience. Aller ainsi dans un bar sans être accompagné, se saouler et tomber dans les bras du premier venu. A son âge surtout ! Il avait été idiot !  
Oui, Tomoki était prêt à admettre avoir été idiot. Mais un idiot charmé.  
Car la crainte avait laissé place à une fascination nouvelle pour son sauveur. Il était judicieux de comparer le japonais à une princesse ensorcelée par un chevalier valeureux. Et quel chevalier !  
Tomoki avait envie de le revoir. Mais il ne savait comment faire. L'homme n'avait pas laissé d'adresse ou de numéro de téléphone. Le jeune homme avait été trop déconnecté pour songer à lui demander. Et sans savoir quel était son nom de famille, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Hong Kong n'avait rien d'un petit village.  
Il était vraiment idiot. Cela n'aurait absolument rien coûté de demander à Xuě Fēng où il habitait. Rien coûté à par un peu de fierté en cas de refus. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait la tête ailleurs ?  
« Parce que tu es idiot, » lui répéta une petite voix intérieure un brin nasillarde. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu espères, Cendrillon ? Vivre le grand amour avec un inconnu ? Oh, oui, il est beau comme un dieu. Mais il a peut-être une personnalité exécrable, il te fera peut-être souffrir. Arrête de rêver. »  
Peut-être, peut-être, toujours des si et des peut-être. Tomoki en avait assez des suppositions. Il voulait vérifier par lui-même. Quitte à en être blessé. Quitte à verser ensuite toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le lendemain soir, Tomoki effectua sa seconde escapade nocturne au sein de la ville tumultueuse de Hong Kong. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas pour plaire à son garde du corps. Son père n'était-il pas censé avoir des ennuis ? Et lui n'avait-il pas intérêt à faire profil bas ?  
Sauf que son père et la police semblaient avoir omis de le protéger. Alors autant vaquer à ses obsessions comme si de rien n'était. S'il se faisait tuer, ce serait tant pis pour eux.  
Et puis, il devait retrouver Xuě Fēng. Tout simplement. Il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier et, plus le temps passait, plus penser à lui devenait douloureux. Une journée suffisait pour accroître cette curieuse souffrance, alors s'il laissait une semaine s'écouler… A force de soupirer rêveusement et se démoraliser, il finirait par être à ramasser à la petite cuillère.  
Ce Xuě Fēng…  
Il était tout ce dont Tomoki rêvait. Beau et fort. Il ne connaissait nullement son caractère mais cela n'avait aucune importance ! Il était victime du coup de foudre. Et s'il voulait mettre la main sur lui, il avait tout intérêt à « se magner le train » – comme le lui disait fréquemment l'un de ses amis à Kyoto, lorsqu'il tentait de le pousser vers une jolie fille. Le temps n'était plus à la timidité et à l'hésitation. Il devait agir ! Promptement.  
Tomoki avait même passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Préparant soigneusement cette seconde rencontre. Il ne devait pas précipiter les choses, ni les faire traîner. Simplement faire comprendre son intérêt. Avec l'espoir qu'il soit partagé.  
Le seul moyen de retrouver la piste de l'objet de son attention était de retourner à cette boite de nuit qui avait été le théâtre de la rencontre, au sein de Soho, un coin de Central bourré de night club. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait d'un client habituel. Peut-être quelqu'un le connaissait-il ! Tomoki priait pour en tout cas.  
Car si ce n'était pas le cas… Alors il n'aurait plus aucune chance… Cet homme ne resterait qu'un rêve inaccessible de plus. Un fantasme intouchable.

L'ambiance n'avait guère changé depuis sa première venue. Aussi désagréable et pesante, il commençait déjà à avoir la tête qui tournait. Le garçon décida de se faire discret autant que possible alors qu'il détaillait chaque personne se trouvant dans la boite.  
Malheureusement, nul visage familier. Ce qui versa les premières gouttes de la déception dans son cœur. Il y avait des couples, des gens qui flirtaient, dansaient ou buvaient, mais nulle trace de Xuě Fēng.  
N'importe qui serait resté jusqu'à la fermeture ou bien aurait retenté sa chance un autre jour, mais Tomoki était de ceux qui baissaient facilement les bras malgré leurs bonnes résolutions, car peu abonnés à la chance. Il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes mais pour lui la partie affichait déjà en grand « game over ». La petite voix agaçante de sa conscience se fichait même de lui : « Trop tard, mon gars. T'as encore loupé le coche et c'est pas demain la veille que tu vivras le grand amour et que tu perdras ta sacro sainte virginité avec quelqu'un qui t'es cher. »  
Il poussa un long soupir tout en se sermonnant. Se traitant encore d'idiot, parce que c'était ce qu'il était après tout. Pour mille et une raison, il n'était qu'un imbécile. Dépressif et suicidaire, qui plus est. Un garçon inintéressant, juste bon à se faire draguer par d'autres imbéciles, de nature plus violente.  
Il avisa finalement le bar. La tentation. L'alcool ne lui réussissait pas. Mais l'alcool était doux sur la langue, une consolation. Il sentait encore son goût agréable, mélangé à un jus de fruit. La sensation de chaleur. Les carcans qui se brisaient, ou presque.  
Il fit un pas, puis un autre, comme un petit automate rouillé qui peinait à mettre en marche ses rouages défectueux. Il fit encore un autre pas moins hésitant que le précédent. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.  
Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir deux yeux marrons qui le fixaient sérieusement.  
« - Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas un endroit pour toi ? »

Tomoki avait eu beau préparer à l'avance ces retrouvailles, il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche, émettre un murmure incompréhensible et garder ses lèvres entrouvertes comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il aurait pu être tout aussi bien ivre, cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose à son comportement.  
Xuě Fēng était si… Son visage était si… Etait-il mannequin, par hasard ? Oh, Dieu, les miracles existaient, il l'avait retrouvé !  
Et il ne tarda pas à réaliser à quel point il devait paraître ridicule, ce qui le poussa à refermer sa bouche béatement ouverte. Il fit ensuite de son mieux pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ce qui fut pour le moins difficile car son héros le traînait vivement hors de la boîte de nuit.  
Non, ça n'allait pas ça ! Il devait vraiment se ressaisir, il était pitoyable !  
« - Rentre chez toi, » ordonna l'homme lorsqu'ils furent dehors.  
Trouver une idée. Vite. Vite ! Avant qu'il ne s'en aille.  
« - Je n'ai pas d'argent pour le taxi… » La voix de Tomoki mourut lorsque Xuě Fēng lui jeta un regard, avec un magnifique haussement de sourcil intrigué. Il revint vers lui, tendant la main pour toucher sa joue.  
Le japonais flottait sur un petit nuage de bonheur, avec des pétales de cerisiers volant autour de lui façon Shôjo manga. IL était revenu, IL lui avait touché la joue, IL…  
« - Est-ce que tu es drogué ? » questionna Xuě Fēng d'un ton soupçonneux.  
Il… Il ? Uh ?  
Tomoki écarquilla les yeux.  
« - Hein ! M-mais non ! »  
Le jeune homme venait enfin de retrouver ses deux pieds sur terre. Ce qui lui permit de devenir par ailleurs rouge cramoisi de honte.  
Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il se savait idiot mais à ce point ! De un, il n'était pas une fille alors il n'allait pas commencer à avoir un comportement ridicule devant le premier mec rencontré – même si niveau mec, il venait de taper dans le grand luxe, et qu'il avait un peu cherché à le rencontrer -. De deux… De deux… Arg, concentration ! De deux, il devait rester raisonnable, ce qui rejoignait plutôt le un. Il n'était pas une groupie !  
« - Eh bien, eh bien… Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules présentement. C'est une habitude ou… Bien… ? »  
Ou bien quoi ?  
Tomoki fit plus que revenir sur terre, il se calma net et retrouva la tête froide, perdit les rougeurs à ses joues. Il était vraiment temps. Il pouvait encore sauver la situation du désastre total. Du moins il l'espérait… Il priait Dieu, les Kami, Bouddha de lui accorder un peu de self control pour qu'il arrête de se ridiculiser.  
« - Je suis désolé. Je crois que cet endroit… » Il jeta un regard en direction de l'entrée de la boite. « … Me rend un peu malade.  
« - Alors, pourquoi y vas-tu ? »  
Ahah, ça c'était une bonne question ! Et il n'en avait pas la réponse. Enfin si… Mais il ne se voyait pas annoncer tout de go qu'il était venu parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à oublier le visage d'un inconnu. C'était le plus sûr moyen pour se faire rire au nez.  
Dans le fond, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était vraiment désespérante. Il ne savait rien de rien en matière de séduction, il se comportait d'une façon irraisonnée, il ignorait comment poursuivre la conversation. Il avait voulu poursuivre un rêve. Et, le problème était justement que cela n'était qu'un rêve.  
« - Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'y vais… »  
Ca, c'était de la réponse dénuée de sens. Tomoki se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre tout en n'osant plus regarder Xuě Fēng. Il imaginait fort bien son expression moqueuse ou alors affligée. Le froncement de ses sourcils noirs et fins, la mimique agacée sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'un garçon trop innocent et naïf pour oser des avances plus claires.  
« - J'espère que tu n'habites pas à l'autre bout de la ville. »  
Tomoki releva la tête. Xuě Fēng s'était éloigné, profitant des quelques secondes d'inattention du jeune homme pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Du moins c'est ce qu'imaginait le japonais. Il avait une telle confiance en lui ! Impossible pour lui de songer un seul instant que Xuě Fēng s'arrêtait à côté d'une splendide Toyota coupé sport pour le raccompagner chez lui.  
Un coupé sport ? Les yeux de Tomoki se mirent à briller d'intérêt. La carrosserie était bleu métallisé, un bleu foncé, la forme était élégante, les sièges étaient en cuir, les vitres teintées, il y avait quatre place… Non pas que le jeune homme avait une passion pour la mécanique et les voitures mais il adorait ce type de véhicule en particulier.  
Ce fut bien simple, il oublia totalement de demander à Xuě Fēng s'il souhaitait réellement le ramener chez lui, histoire d'être vraiment sûr. Il se retrouva comme par magie sur le siège passager à jouer avec l'autoradio qui semblait pouvoir contenir plusieurs CDs.  
« - Fais comme chez toi, » fit le chinois d'un ton ironique, mais Tomoki n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était bien trop absorbé par les six vitesses de la boite.  
« - Tu habites où alors ? » demanda Xuě Fēng alors que le moteur du véhicule vrombissait déjà.  
« - Plus loin dans Central. »  
Tomoki se sentit curieusement gêné lorsque l'autre lui jeta un rapide regard avant de reporter son attention sur la route.  
« - A l'hôtel ?  
« - Non, dans un appartement… A mon père. »  
Tomoki ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ajouté cette dernière précision. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu le sentiment qu'il était presque incongru qu'un jeune homme tel quel lui habite dans un quartier aussi riche.  
« - Il a plusieurs sociétés. Il est venu à Hong Kong pour les affaires et je l'ai accompagné, » poursuivit le garçon, essayant d'entretenir tant bien que mal la conversation. « Ceux sont les vacances d'été au Japon, en ce moment, alors ça ne posait problème que…  
« - Tu parles bien le cantonais, » l'interrompit Xuě Fēng. « Ce n'est pas facile à prononcer pour un Japonais. »  
Non, ce n'était facile. Le visage de Tomoki se fit attristé mais son interlocuteur ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien. Ou peut-être fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.  
« - C'est parce que je suis né ici. »

Une demi heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un gratte-ciel. Un parmi tant d'autres dans le Central.  
Tomoki jeta un regard distrait en direction de la façade vitrée du bâtiment. Dans la grande rue se trouvaient quelques boutiques et restaurants, ainsi que d'autres building, la plupart contenant les bureaux d'entreprises. Des hommes d'affaires circulaient, ainsi que des ados venus faire des emplettes dans les magasins chics et des couples cherchant sûrement un bon endroit où manger. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'étrangers, y compris des Occidentaux, venus ici pour le travail ou les vacances.  
« - Eh bien, nous voilà arrivé à bon port. »  
Le japonais acquiesça. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de descendre alors qu'il était finalement resté silencieux tout le long du trajet. Il s'était retrouvé mal à l'aise, sans que cela ne soit de la faute de Xuě Fēng. Il avait simplement repensé à des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier au plus profond de sa mémoire.  
« - Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir.  
« - Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer, » répondit mollement Tomoki.  
« - Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'attendre que tu te décides à rentrer. »  
Tomoki tourna la tête en direction de Xuě Fēng pour lui décocher un regard des plus noir. Eh bien, voilà que la source de tous ses fantasmes ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait du parfait petit copain. A croire qu'il était définitivement voué à tomber de haut chaque fois qu'il entreprenait quelque chose.  
« - Vous vous entraînez pour être aussi désagréable ou bien c'est naturel ? » grogna-t-il en ouvrant la portière de la voiture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il fut tiré en arrière et atterrit à nouveau sur le siège passager. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire, il avait à présent envie de déguerpir au plus vite. Dire qu'il s'était donné tant de mal.  
« - Pourquoi devrais-je être aimable ? » questionna le chinois en gardant sa main sur l'épaule de Tomoki.  
« Parce que c'est ce que ferait tout humain normalement constitué, pauvre con, » eut soudainement envie de répondre Tomoki. Mais il parvint à ravaler ses griefs. Il y avait des choses que l'on ne disait pas à un inconnu capable de terrasser en quelques secondes plusieurs hommes.  
« - Je n'ai rien fait, » se défendit plaintivement Tomoki.  
Les yeux dorés de Xuě Fēng le fixaient avec amusement. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme. Tomoki ne savait plus vraiment que penser, aussi se tassa-t-il un peu plus sur son siège. Son ventre se faisait soudainement noué. Le regard que lui envoyait Xuě Fēng lui donnait des frissons. Le moteur de la voiture continuait de ronronner et la chaleur extérieure s'infiltrait par la portière ouverte, réchauffait l'atmosphère climatisée de l'habitacle.  
« - Je sais ce que tu désires, » murmura Xuě Fēng tout en se penchant vers Tomoki. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue du japonais. Celui-ci se raidit un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
« - Non, je ne crois pas, » s'étrangla-t-il alors que le visage de l'homme s'était rapproché. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? La partie la plus lubrique de son cerveau l'engueula alors : qu'avait-il donc à jouer les vierges effarouchées alors qu'un bel homme jouait les séducteurs pour lui ? L'autre, ancrée dans le pessimisme, rappela à son amie que la dernière fois qu'un type avait voulu le séduire, c'était pour le violer avec d'autres de ces camarades. « Et alors ? » s'enquit la première. « Tu es totalement stupide et tu t'es donné tout ce mal pour rien ? »  
Finalement, la dispute intérieure entre les deux consciences de Tomoki se retrouva court-circuitée lorsque Xuě Fēng l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser violent mais pas un baiser prude et doux non plus. C'était le genre de baiser qui chamboulait tout votre petit monde intérieur et Tomoki eut besoin de cinq bonnes minutes pour rétablir une pensée cohérente.  
Lorsqu'il émergea enfin, il se trouvait débout sur le trottoir. Seul.

Tomoki eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là, car il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête la scène cruciale de cette journée. Il ne savait s'il devait être heureux d'avoir reçu ce baiser volé ou s'affoler en pensant qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet, qu'il ne reverrait plus Xuě Fēng. Etait-ce un mal, dans le second cas ? Il était si désagréable…  
Là où certains en auraient sans doute profité pour faire quelques rêves des plus charnels, Tomoki eut le droit à un de ces cauchemars que l'on préférerait oublier au plus vite, une fois réveillé. Le Cauchemar qui avait peuplé ses nuits lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il avait petit à petit oublié à l'adolescence.  
Il courrait, il était à bout de souffle mais une femme continuait de le tirer à sa suite, par la main. Il avait peur mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'effrayait, car il savait au plus profond de lui-même que jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal.  
Et soudainement, elle s'arrêtait brutalement. Lui trébuchait. Ses genoux heurtaient le macadam et il se mettait à pleurer parce qu'il saignait. Parce qu'il était fatigué, parce qu'il était terrorisé par cette ombre qui se rapprochait d'eux.  
La jeune femme le serait alors dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, puis elle criait à l'adresse de cet inconnu de les laisser tranquille. Ou d'au moins épargner son fils. Mais la seule et unique réponse était cette flamme jaillissant du canon d'un revolver et le bruit assourdissant du coup de feu.  
Le sang éclaboussait toujours Tomoki à cet instant précis.  
Une sonnerie stridente tira le garçon du songe cruel. Posant un regard perdu autour de lui, il passa la main sur son front en sueur. Il se redressa sur le lit au drap emmêlé puis aperçut enfin le portable posé sur sa table de nuit. Grommelant, essayant d'oublier la terre que lui causait toujours ce rêve, il prit le téléphone.  
« - Il est tard, qui que vous soyez faites vite, » marmonna-t-il avec une mauvaise humeur grandissante.  
Un rire lui répondit.  
« - Tard ? Il est presque midi, » lui répondit-on en japonais.  
Tomoki laissa de côté le détail de la langue employée. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent d'un cran. Xuě Fēng l'avait appelé, lui.


	4. When Love And Death Embrace

_Commentaire :_ _Pas grand chose à dire. C'est surtout un chapitre pour développer la relation entre les deux protagonistes et éclaircir certaines choses nébuleuses. Enfin bref, il y a plusieurs passages que je voulais écrire depuis un moment et je suis contente d'y être enfin arrivé (la fin se rapproche en plus). Par contre j'ai eu du mal avec la toute fin, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire et réécrire. Et sinon ça me fait bizarre de désigner Feilong par le terme « petit ami » dans la narration. Quelqu'un peut-il voir sérieusement Feilong jouer le petit ami de quelqu'un ? Moi pas frissonne d'horreur et se rend compte que c'est ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre iiiiiik !_

**Chapitre 3 - When Love And Death Embrace**

Tomoki ressemblait à cet instant même à une lycéenne angoissée à l'idée de son tout premier rendez-vous. Il avait changé plusieurs fois d'habits, s'était acharné sur ses cheveux décolorés, avait vérifié qu'il n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux… En fait, il avait effectué en l'espace de moins d'une heure un nombre incalculable de choses. Seule une volonté pure de plaire à autrui pouvait mettre au point un pareil exploit. Surtout lorsqu'autrui n'était pas n'importe qui. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à choisir en prime la couleur de son rouge à lèvre ou de son fard à paupière – comme quoi être un garçon concède parfois quelques avantages - .  
Ayant finalement décidé de faire simple en optant pour un jean et une chemise, le garçon se précipita dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau – il n'avait toujours rien avalé depuis son réveil – et cela sous le regard impressionné de sa nounou, alias monsieur la garde du corps dont il ne savait toujours par le nom.  
« - J'espère qu'elle est jolie au moins. »  
Tomoki faillit s'étrangler dans son verre et se retint de justesse de tousser et cracher. Deux questions le turlupinaient :  
Comment sa « nounou » savait-il qu'il sortait ?  
Est-ce que cette histoire de fille était un sous-entendu à ses préférences cachées ou bien ne se doutait-il vraiment de rien ?  
« - Euh… Je suppose que oui, » baragouina le jeune homme avant d'amorcer une retraite prudente vers la sortie de l'appartement. Une fois dans le couloir, il courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton pour l'appeler.  
Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le hall de l'immeuble, il s'autorisa à respirer et son ventre à gargouiller. A quoi pensait-il donc ? Il ne devait revoir Xuě Fēng qu'à 13h30 environ, il n'avait rien mangé et il ne savait même pas où ils étaient censés aller ! De plus, n'avait-il pas lu une fois, dans un obscur magazine, qu'il était parfois bon d'arriver en retard pour se faire désirer ? Ne concédait-il pas une victoire trop facile en se pressant ainsi, comme l'avait écrit une chroniqueuse dans ce même magazine ?  
Jetant un coup d'œil dans la rue par les portes vitrées, il aperçut une voiture de sport bleue garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être en avance.

Une heure plus tôt, Tomoki avait tout d'abord était enchanté puis intrigué d'entendre la voix de Xuě Fēng à l'autre bout du fil.  
« - Où as-tu eu mon numéro ? » questionna-t-il sans pouvoir faire taire sa curiosité.  
L'homme s'était contenté de répondre qu'il avait des relations lui permettant d'obtenir ce genre d'informations. Tomoki s'était inquiété du type de relations en question, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire son interlocuteur.  
« - Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parlé d'internet ? » rétorqua Xuě Fēng à un Tomoki quelque peu contrarié de cette réponse moqueuse.  
Ce fut à cet instant là qu'il percuta et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient parlé dès le départ en japonais.  
« - Comme se fait-il que tu parles ma langue ? » demanda le jeune homme, non sans une certaine suspicion.  
« - Mon travail m'oblige parfois à aller au Japon. »  
Xuě Fēng lui apprit qu'il travaillait pour une compagnie spécialisée dans la sécurité. Ils équipaient des banques, des laboratoires, voire parfois la police et l'armée. Quelque fois des particuliers un peu paranoïaque.  
« - C'est un secteur très lucratif, » précisa-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. »  
C'était ainsi que Tomoki avait eu son premier rendez-vous. De quoi lui faire oublier tous les mauvais rêves du monde.

Et pourtant, la petite sortie faillit bien vite tourner court. A croire que Tomoki se débrouillait pour que chaque jour de son existence soit auréolée d'un peu plus de guigne. Il leur fallut au moins dix minutes pour se décider quant à leur destination et lorsqu'ils convinrent enfin d'aller au cinéma – après avoir passé dix autres minutes pour choisir le film… -, il fallu que le ventre de Tomoki manifeste sa faim par des gargouillis sonores. Les joues du garçon avait pris la même teinte que le nez rouge d'un clown et Xuě Fēng s'était, bien entendu, amusé de sa réaction :  
« - Ton père est assez riche pour avoir un appartement à Central mais pas pour te nourrir ?  
« - Ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger.  
« - Pas le temps ? Mais qu'as-tu fait durant un heure ? » demanda le chinois, profitant d'un feu rouge pour se tourner vers son passager. Il lui décocha un splendide sourire charmeur mais Tomoki ne parvint pas à visualiser les petites fleurs de cerisier qui accompagnaient habituellement ce genre de chose.  
Il faisait, comme on le dit vulgairement, la gueule. Il fut tenté de répondre qu'il s'était préparé, puis songea que cela aurait suscité d'autres moqueries et décida finalement de bouder dans son coin. Il fallut que Xuě Fēng hisse le drapeau blanc pour qu'il se détende à nouveau :  
« - Tu n'aimes pas être taquiné, n'est ce pas ? » supposa-t-il d'un ton plus aimable.  
« - Pas vraiment, » rétorqua Tomoki laconiquement, examinant avec un soin chirurgical les bâtiments au dehors.  
« - Allons manger quelque part alors. »  
La proposition eut le mérite de faire naître un sourire contenté sur les lèvres de Tomoki et, quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à la table d'un petit restaurant. Il était déjà tard pour manger mais on leur servit un assortiment de raviolis. Le thé ensuite, qu'ils prirent le temps de boire. La discussion, banale au possible, se porta sur les centres d'intérêts de l'un et de l'autre mais aucun d'eux n'évoqua son passé, les choses importantes qu'ils avaient pu vivre.  
« - Tu es donc déjà allé au Japon ? » questionna Tomoki qui se sentait à présent plus en confiance.  
« - Seulement à Tokyo et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de visiter la ville. Mes voyages sont courts et uniquement pour mon travail. »  
Le garçon eut une exclamation déçue.  
« - C'est dommage, il y a tellement de chose à voir et à faire.  
« - Je n'en doute pas, mais au moins je profite gratuitement du service des grands hôtels et de leur restauration.  
« - Et ton patron doit sûrement être heureux de voir la note finale… »  
Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux puis s'en allèrent ensuite. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient dans une petite salle de cinéma. Tomoki n'aimait habituellement pas les films d'horreur mais il se sentait plus courageux qu'à l'habitude.  
Lorsque la salle s'éclaira, juste après le générique de fin, il sembla au japonais que le temps avait passé bien trop vite. Il appréhendait le moment où ils se quitteraient. Comme si cette journée n'avait été qu'un simple encart dans sa vie ennuyeuse et que cette dernière allait retrouver son train train quotidien. Et si celui qu'il avait désigné comme incarnation du prince charmant n'avait pas envie de s'embarrasser de lui ? Et s'il le trouvait ennuyeux et inintéressant ? N'était-il pas affreusement banal pour attirer l'attention bien longtemps de Xuě Fēng ? Des garçons comme lui, on en trouvait par paquet de cent.  
Ce furent les questions qui turlupinèrent Tomoki sur le trajet du retour, tant et si bien qu'il ne parvint presque pas à parler. Il se contentait d'écouter Xuě Fēng commenter le film, se moquer des mauvais effets spéciaux ou de la stupidité du scénario.  
Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta définitivement, devant l'immeuble où il habitait, le ventre de Tomoki se tordit sous l'angoisse. Xuě Fēng lui promit de l'appeler et il ne put qu'acquiescer en réponse. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture mais fut arrêté… Encore une fois. Les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes, avec douceur, réclamant ne serait-ce qu'un baiser d'au revoir ; du moins, c'était ce que se plaisait à imaginer Tomoki en cet instant. Il se laissa faire, d'abord timidement, avant d'oser glisser les bras autour du cou de Xuě Fēng. Il avait plus chaud soudainement et cette sensation n'était cette fois-ci pas due à la température extérieure.

Cette nuit là, Tomoki s'endormit paisiblement. S'il y eut cauchemar, il n'en garda aucun souvenir à son réveil. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et il priait pour que ce bonheur perdure le plus longtemps possible.  
Le baiser que lui avait offert Xuě Fēng valait à ses yeux toutes les déclarations d'amour au monde.  
Il était sûr et certain, qu'à présent, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Aussi, lorsque le lendemain matin son garde du corps lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir seul de l'appartement, il fit ce que toute personne amoureuse et normale aurait fait à sa place : il piqua une crise.

« - Comment ça vous viendrez avec moi où que j'aille ? » s'exclama Tomoki d'une voix tirant sur les aiguë de l'hystérie.  
La nounou d'un mètre quatre vingt dix resta inflexible face à la panique du garçon.  
« - J'ai discuté avec votre père et il pense qu'il est dangereux, dans une telle situation, que vous sortiez sans protection. Je suis de son avis. »  
Quelle situation ? Celle dans laquelle son père s'était fourré comme un grand et l'avait peut-être engagé lui aussi, en l'emmenant à Hong Kong avec lui ? Tomoki songea qu'il avait un sacré culot de lui imposer ses choix alors qu'il n'était même pas là pour lui en parler. Il se cachait quelque part alors que lui courrait les vrais risques. Ah oui… Ca c'était un père digne de ce nom ! Tomoki bouillait de rage.  
« - Il n'avait cas y penser plus tôt ! » rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras. Il chercha rapidement une idée, quelque chose de valable à opposer à pareille nouvelle. « Et que dois-je dire à ma… Petite amie ? Qu'à présent un gorille va nous suivre partout même pour aller acheter la moindre glace ? »  
Son interlocuteur eut un froncement dangereux des sourcils. Tomoki se demanda s'il avait bien fait de dire cela et déglutit péniblement.  
« - Votre vie est plus importante qu'elle, non ? Vous devriez rompre. »  
Cette dernière phrase acheva le jeune homme, plus obnubilé par sa relation que par sa vie. Serrant les dents, il gagna sa chambre et se décida à faire la chose la plus stupide qui soit.

Laissant de côté les tentatives de suicides habituelles, Tomoki fouilla pourtant dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain afin de dénicher quelques somnifères. Un sourire aux lèvres, il vida dans sa main le flacon et compta les gélules. Puis, regardant la posologie, il vérifia combien de comprimés il fallait exactement, en ajouta un de plus pour être sûr de son coup, rangea les autres et remit le flacon dans l'armoire. Il ressortit de la salle de bain, les cachets dans sa poche, et passa encore quelques minutes dans sa chambre pour faire croire qu'il boudait. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, il revint dans le salon.  
Le garde du corps regardait une émission de variété chinoise à la télé.  
« - Je vais faire du thé, » déclara d'un ton morne Tomoki en se rendant dans la cuisine.  
Une fois dedans, il fit bouillir l'eau puis fit infuser, avant de diluer les cachets dedans. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son opération, il mit la théière et les tasses sur un plateau. De retour au salon, il déposa le tout sur la table basse.  
Il prétexta le fait que le thé fut trop chaud à son goût pour ne pas le boire tout de suite. Puis, feignant de s'intéresser à l'émission, il attendit.  
Lorsque quelques ronflements sonores s'élevèrent dans la pièce, il eut un sourire satisfait. Il regagna sa chambre à pas de loup, même si à ce stade il n'était guère nécessaire de se montrer discret. Tout en ouvrant l'une des armoires pour sortir un sac de voyage et le jeter sur le lit, il prit son portable et parcourut la liste de ses contacts jusqu'à trouver le nom voulu.

Lorsque la voiture de sport se gara dans la rue passante, un sentiment de soulagement envahi Tomoki. Le sac passé à son épaule, il se précipita en direction du véhicule et ouvrit la portière pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Son bagage ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le siège arrière, puis il tourna la tête en direction de Xuě Fēng. Celui-ci avait une mine quelque peu soucieuse mais gardait son regard rivé sur la rue.  
« - Es-tu sûr que cela soit une bonne idée ? » finit-il par demander en lui adressant un rapide coup d'œil.  
« - Je n'ai pas envie de vivre reclus sous prétexte qu'un homme, qui ne se soucie jamais de moi, l'a brusquement décidé, » rétorqua Tomoki avec une moue contrariée. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré cette décision de son « père ». « De toute manière, je suis presque majeur, où est le problème ? »  
Il n'eut pas de réponse. La voiture démarra et s'engagea dans la circulation.  
Tomoki regarda Xuě Fēng non sans une soudaine inquiétude. Les choses s'étaient passées si rapidement. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucunement réfléchi, seul son instinct l'avait poussé à faire cela. Il avait appelé… Celui qu'il pouvait à présent qualifier de « petit ami », même si le terme sonnait d'une façon bizarre… C'était la première fois qu'il l'employait. Il l'avait supplié de l'héberger. C'était ça ou ils ne pourraient plus se voir alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à sortir ensemble. Et lui avait accepté de l'accueillir chez lui. Pourtant, cet événement ne semblait guère l'enthousiasmer et cette humeur se reportait sur Tomoki qui se sentait à présent morose et angoissé.  
Avait-il commis une erreur ? Il en était de plus en plus certain. Mais d'un autre côté, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à sa première relation sérieuse ainsi… A cause de cet homme qui se trouvait être son père biologique.  
« - Tu sembles être devenu plus sûr de toi depuis hier, » fit soudainement Xuě Fēng.  
Surpris par cette remarque, le japonais mit un moment à répondre.  
« - C'est que… Je… » Il se sentit rougir. « En fait…  
« - Ou peut-être pas, » conclut l'homme avec un sourire amusé.  
Tomoki ne put que lui jeter un regard noir. Il n'était pas encore habitué des moqueries. Toutefois, il parvint à contenir sa mauvaise humeur et en profita pour contempler Xuě Fēng. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés cette fois-ci, dégageant son visage. Même si cela permettait de profiter pleinement de la beauté de ses traits, Tomoki n'appréciait pas réellement ce changement. Il préférait lorsque ses cheveux étaient libres. Cela lui donnait un côté plus… Sombre et mystérieux. Hors, comme beaucoup de personne, le garçon avait tendance à être attiré par le mystère.  
Il eut soudainement une pensée étrange : Xuě Fēng travaillait-il vraiment pour une entreprise de sécurité ? Car à en juger par son physique très avantageux et sa taille, il avait tout d'un mannequin.  
Le japonais secoua la tête et se maudit de son idiotie. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son petit ami lui mente au sujet de son métier.

L'appartement de Xuě Fēng se trouvait à la périphérie de Central, dans un immeuble de taille plus modeste que celui où habitait Tomoki… Quoique modeste… Tout était relatif à Hong Kong. Dans d'autres villes, l'immeuble en question aurait été énorme.  
C'était un bâtiment dans un quartier assez ancien. Il paraissait avoir été rénové ces derniers mois. Le hall respirait le neuf. L'odeur de la peinture, entre autre. Il en fut de même dans l'ascenseur et les couloirs.  
L'appartement en lui-même n'était pas spécialement grand et il était dépourvu de climatisation. Tomoki se sentait écrasé par la chaleur.  
Il y avait un petit hall qui donnait directement dans le salon. Celui-ci était d'une taille commune. Une porte donnait sur la cuisine, deux autres sur les chambres. Il apprit que l'une d'entre elle avait été reconvertie en bureau et qu'il n'y avait donc qu'un seul lit. Tomoki fut embarrassé, pour une fois parvint de justesse à ne pas rougir et déclara qu'il allait prendre le canapé. Xuě Fēng eut un étrange sourire dont le garçon ne parvint pas à comprendre le sens.  
La salle de bain, quant à elle, n'était pas accessible depuis le salon mais, dans la chambre et le bureau, une porte permettait d'y entrer. Elle se trouvait entre les deux pièces.  
Comme demandé par Xuě Fēng, Tomoki déposa ses affaires dans une armoire. Lorsque cela fut fait, il se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire à présent. Son hôte devait travailler et il était sans aucun doute plus une gêne qu'autre chose.  
« - C'est gentil de m'accueillir ici, en tout cas, » murmura Tomoki lorsqu'il fut installé sur le canapé, un verre d'eau glacé à la main.  
Xuě Fēng était resté debout. Il se tenait bras croisé, dos au mur et juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Son visage était légèrement tournée en direction de celle-ci, il devait regarder dehors. D'où il était, Tomoki ne voyait rien.  
« - J'ai entendu dire que l'affaire était grave. »  
Le japonais mit un instant à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Puis il se rendit compte que le terme « affaire » faisait sans aucun doute référence au problème qui Monsieur Imaya son père. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aborder le sujet, aussi chercha-t-il un moyen rapide de conclure.  
« - Je ne sais pas. On ne m'a rien dit. Et il n'y a rien à ce sujet dans les journaux. »  
Xuě Fēng se décolla du mur et s'approcha. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur Tomoki. Il semblait plus sévère qu'à l'habitude et le jeune homme frissonna.  
« - C'est une histoire d'argent sale. L'entreprise de ton père y a été mêlé en faisant des affaires avec une autre société. Il doit témoigner s'il ne veut pas aller en prison ou subir une lourde amende.  
« - De l'argent sale ? » répéta Tomoki comme s'il ne voulait y croire. « Mon père ne ferait certainement pas ça ! »  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait soudainement la défense de cet homme. Les mots s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le temps qu'il prenne conscience de ses paroles, il était déjà trop tard.  
« - Peut-être… Mais peut-on en dire de même de ses collaborateurs ?  
« - Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-il. Quelque part, il se sentait honteux de ne rien savoir de tout cela. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il risque sa vie en témoignant ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être protégé, et moi avec ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est qu'une affaire d'entreprises, non ? De trafic d'argent, tout ça… »  
Xuě Fēng secoua la tête, ce qui ne rassura guère Tomoki.  
« - L'autre entreprise en question est soupçonnée de recycler l'argent issu du commerce de la drogue. Si ton père témoigne, ce cartel perdra certainement beaucoup. Bien entendu, c'est ce que la police souhaite. Il faut donc qu'elle fasse tout pour assurer la sécurité de son témoin.  
« - Et elle ne prend pas autant de précaution avec la mienne, » murmura Tomoki avec amertume. Tout cela était donc une histoire de mafia ?  
« - J'ai entendu dire que ton père avait volontairement voulu te tenir à l'écart de cela.  
« - C'est réussi. De toute façon, il n'a jamais rien fait de bien pour moi. Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve en ce moment. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est un garde du corps incapable. J'ai réussi à l'endormir avec des somnifères dans du thé ! Il ne serait même pas capable de me protéger d'un tueur à gage ! »  
Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait peur à présent. Vraiment peur. Son cœur lui serrait.  
« - Moi je te protégerai. »  
Tomoki releva la tête en direction de Xuě Fēng, battant des cils pour essayer de chasser les larmes qui lui venaient. Il respira un grand coup, essayant vainement de retrouver son calme. L'affirmation de son petit ami flottait dans ses pensées. Il avait envie d'y croire. Il n'y parvenait pas.  
« - Je te protégerai, » répéta Xuě Fēng avec insistance. Et il se pencha, pour caresser les lèvres de Tomoki des siennes et essuyer ses joues avec les doigts. Tomoki rapprocha son visage pour réclamer un baiser, une étreinte réconfortante.

Une semaine passa.  
Ils ne reparlèrent que très peu de la menace planant sur Tomoki durant ces quelques jours. Le principal concerné n'avait pas envie d'évoquer le sujet et Xuě Fēng semblait respecter cela. Pourtant, le garçon percevait parfois le regard soucieux de son petit ami posé sur lui.  
Xuě Fēng était-il vraiment de taille pour le protéger ? Il se le demandait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il travaillait dans une entreprise de sécurité, qu'il allait souvent au Japon, qu'il était en ce moment même en vacances et… C'était tout. Savait-il manier une arme ? Avait-il des informateurs ? Connaissait-il les habitudes des tueurs de la Triade ? Tomoki l'ignorait et voulait rester ignorant, en imaginant que cela fut le cas.  
Pourtant, il n'osait pas sortir, même accompagné.  
Son anxiété était-elle que ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Ou plutôt LE cauchemar.  
Seule la lumière du jour parvenait à calmer ses rêves.  
Comme il dormait dans le canapé et qu'il ne criait jamais dans son sommeil, Xuě Fēng ne pouvait se douter de ses nuits agitées. Pour Tomoki, c'était quelque part un soulagement, car il voulait tenter d'oublier les effroyables images sitôt éveillés. Il était persuadé qu'en racontant ce qui le perturbait, il ne parviendrait plus jamais à ignorer ce souvenir.  
A vrai dire, la seule chose qu'il recherchait, c'était la tendresse de Xuě Fēng. Il aimait se blottir dans ses bras et être embrassé.  
Ce n'était pas allé plus loin pour le moment.  
Tomoki ne se sentait pas prêt à pareille chose et il pensait même que cela n'était pas nécessaire. L'idée de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un lui faisait peur, car à son âge il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ignorait d'ailleurs comment faire. Surtout avec un homme.  
Profitant du fait que Xuě Fēng n'avait aucunement manifesté un désir de ce genre envers lui, le garçon avait gardé cette question sous silence. Un amour platonique lui suffisait. Dans le fond c'était ce dont il avait même toujours rêvé. Les autres auraient certainement trouvé ça bête mais il pensait que le sexe détruisait à chaque fois l'amour. Ses amis couchaient avec de nombreuses filles sans jamais rien construire de durable. Ils se vantaient de leur conquête pour cacher le propre vide de leurs relations sentimentales. Et lui ne voulait pas d'une histoire sans lendemain, sitôt terminée une fois atterri dans un lit.  
Une telle chose lui aurait brisé le cœur et ses tendances suicidaires n'avaient pas besoin de ça.  
Parfois, son esprit mesquin lui disait Ô combien son attitude était ridicule : « tu n'es pas dans un conte de fée, tout homme normal rêve de posséder la personne qui l'attire. » Il préférait balayer pareilles pensées, en se convaincant qu'il n'avait jamais aspiré à cela. Ce à quoi son esprit répondait inévitablement : « en vérité, tu préfères fuir tes peurs plutôt que de les affronter. »

Un bruit dans l'appartement réveilla Tomoki mais il n'avait guère le courage de se lever. Les yeux à demi-fermés, il se contenta de regarder fixement le plafond, une main sur le front.  
Il faisait jour.  
Il faisait déjà chaud.  
Son T-shirt était humide de sueur. Il s'était endormi tout habillé, les précédentes nuits n'ayant guère étaient reposantes.  
Mais il ne trouvait vraiment pas la force de se lever pour prendre une douche glacée.  
Le cauchemar le démoralisait. Il voulait prendre son temps pour l'effacer et afficher un autre visage que celui d'un dépressif en stade terminal. Cela aurait inquiété Xuě Fēng et amené des questions embarrassantes et inutiles.  
Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin prêt, Tomoki se leva. Passant à côté de la cuisine à la porte ouverte, il vit son petit ami installé. Il prenait son déjeuner tout en lisant un journal. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer sa présence d'une façon ou d'une autre et de relever la tête pour lui sourire. Tomoki le lui rendit, avec un bref « bonjour », puis gagna la salle de bain.  
L'eau froide lui fit le plus grand bien et il passa plus de temps que escompté sous la douche. Une fois vêtu de vêtement propre et les autres mis à laver, Tomoki ressortit et retourna dans la cuisine. Il ne trouva qu'un message de Xuě Fēng, disant qu'il était sorti les ravitailler en rations de survie. Cela fit sourire le garçon, qui chercha ensuite de quoi se faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.  
Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à la porte d'entrée, il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure même s'il s'étonna. Après s'être débattu durant quelques secondes pour ouvrir un pot de nouille instantané, il sortit de la cuisine.  
« - Tu es déjà rentré ? » commença-t-il avant de rapidement s'interrompre en voyant un homme inconnu, debout devant la porte menant au hall. Il avait les cheveux noirs mais courts et le visage de quelqu'un qui n'a aucune hésitation à tuer femmes et enfants.  
La bouche de Tomoki se dessécha. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir que ce type n'était pas là pour lui vendre une assurance. Le jeune homme recula, l'intrus se précipita alors dans sa direction.  
Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et Tomoki se débattit pour se libérer à coups de poings et de pieds. Son adversaire était malheureusement trop fort. Il fut violemment repoussé et tomba dos à terre. Le choc fut douloureux. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un seul geste pour se relever, le canon d'un pistolet s'écrasa sous son menton.  
L'homme avait prit place au dessus de lui, assis sur ses jambes. Sa main libre le saisit par le col de son T-shirt pour l'obliger à redresser le haut du corps et le canon froid ne cessa de se presser contre sa peau tout le long de l'opération.  
« - Où est Imaya ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque et sec.  
Tomoki commença par secouer la tête, puis répondit d'une voix étranglée :  
« - Je ne sais pas. »  
Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du tueur. Le japonais comprit qu'il aurait encore mieux valu prétendre le contraire, même si c'était faux.  
« - Très bien. Alors espérons que la mort de son bâtard de fils le poussera à se montrer… »  
Le canon vint cette fois-ci s'appuyer sur son front. Tomoki sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Strictement rien faire. A part attendre le moment où l'homme appuierait sur la gâchette et lui exploserait le crâne.  
« - Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. »  
C'était la voix de Xuě Fēng mais Tomoki ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement, tant elle était froide et hostile, tant lui était paniqué et incapable de réagir.  
Le tueur se retourna. La surprise s'était lu dans son regard jusqu'alors implacable.  
« - Vous ? »  
Il n'eut guère l'occasion d'aller plus loin. Il n'eut même plus jamais l'occasion de parler.  
Une balle lui traversa le crâne, aspergeant au passage le visage de Tomoki quand elle ressortit de l'autre côté.  
Xuě Fēng baissa son pistolet muni d'un silencieux. Son regard ne reflétait rien d'autre qu'une farouche détermination. Une pensée effleura Tomoki : on aurait dit que tuer ne lui posait pas problème, que cela était une habitude.  
Le garçon baissa les yeux sur la flaque de sang qui se répandait sur le sol. Le tapis blanc qui se trouvait non loin commença à absorber le liquide rouge comme une éponge.  
Il porta ensuite une main tremblante à son visage. Il était humide et il fixa le bout de ses doigts tâchés.  
C'était comme dans son rêve. Quand le sang l'éclaboussait.  
C'était comme dans ses souvenirs.  
Il entendit distinctement Xuě Fēng lui parler tout en le prenant par les épaules. Il le comprenait mais ne parvenait à lui répondre. Il ne pouvait cesser de regarder ses doigts.  
« - Il est mort, » murmura-t-il tout bas alors que ce rouge le fascinait tout en le plongeant à la fois dans le plus grand effroi.  
« - C'était lui ou toi, » répondit le chinois tout en lui essuyant le visage avec un tissu mouillé. Peut-être pensait-il que Tomoki lui adressait un reproche mais ce n'était pas ça.  
« - Il y avait du sang aussi quand elle est morte, » poursuivit Tomoki d'une voix atone.  
« - Qui ça ?  
« - Maman. »  
Un silence suivit, puis Tomoki se sentit soulever. Il se laissa faire et vint se blottir contre le torse de son sauveur alors qu'il le portait jusqu'à la chambre. Xuě Fēng le déposa ensuite assis sur le lit et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il poussa un soupir et lui prit les mains.  
« - Tomoki, est-ce que tu me comprends ? » fit le chinois, comme s'il craignait que l'état de choc du garçon soit plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. « Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il nous débarrasse du corps. En attendant, je veux que tu restes ici et que tu te reposes. Je t'ai dit que je te protégerai, n'ai pas peur. Tomoki, regarde moi… » Il attrapa le visage du garçon et le ramena dans sa direction. « Tu as bien compris ? »  
Lorsque Tomoki eut acquiescer, il le relâcha enfin et se releva. Un dernier regard et il quitta la pièce.  
Le jeune homme se glissa alors sous les draps et y resta recroquevillé, la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Ne parvenant à fermer les yeux, il se concentra sur les bruits. Ceux de la circulation dans la rue, avec les klaxons et les moteurs qui ronflaient, ceux qui régnaient dans l'appartement. Il entendit ainsi Xuě Fēng parler au téléphone. Puis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir de longue minute plus tard et une discussion interminable prendre forme. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se disait, il écoutait simplement les sons que les deux hommes produisaient. Au moins, cela lui permettait de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas penser au sang, à cet homme qui avait essayé de le tuer… A sa mère dont la mort hantait son sommeil perpétuellement ces derniers jours.  
Il sursauta quand Xuě Fēng entra dans la chambre.  
Assis sur le lit, Tomoki lui lança tout d'abord un regard effrayé puis sembla le reconnaître. Le soulagement se lut alors sur son visage.  
« - Je suis… Je suis désolée, » balbutia-t-il en baissant les yeux. « Tout ça, c'est de ma faute… »  
Le chinois secoua négativement la tête. Ses longs cheveux suivirent le mouvement et une mèche dégringola le long de son visage. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Tendant la main, il la posa sur la tête de Tomoki et l'attira ensuite contre lui, caressant sa chevelure décolorée.  
« - Ce serait arrivé ici ou ailleurs. Mieux valait que cela soit ici, tu ne crois pas ? » s'enquit Xuě Fēng.  
Tomoki ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé au tueur. Il n'éprouvait pas de pitié, simplement une peur incontrôlable à l'idée qu'il aurait pu mourir à sa place.  
« - Où… ? Où as-tu appris ça… ? » hésita le jeune homme.  
« - Tu veux parler de… Cela fait parti de mon travail aussi de protéger les gens, » déclara Xuě Fēng. « Est-ce que je te fais peur ?  
« - Non… Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai cru… Vraiment cru que… »  
Tomoki ne termina pas sa phrase. D'abord parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots, ensuite parce que, mu par une soudaine impulsion, il avait embrassé Xuě Fēng. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait ainsi les devants. Il avait besoin de sentir les lèvres de l'homme sur les siennes pour se rassurer. Il avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur pour oublier. Il avait besoin de… Peut-être de plus.  
Lentement, le japonais noua ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Les mains de Xuě Fēng se posèrent sur son dos. Elles glissèrent le long de celui-ci, remontant jusqu'au cou et descendant ensuite au niveau des reins. Il sentit les doigts se glisser sous son T-shirt pour caresser sa peau mais il ne protesta pas. Ce contact avait quelque chose d'électrisant. Il lui permettait d'oublier, un peu. Il le réconfortait. Il lui offrait cette délicieuse chaleur qu'il avait déjà expérimentée, celle qui libérait son esprit de toute angoisse.  
Il avait besoin de plus. Plus qu'un baiser.  
Il voulait plus.  
Quelque chose que seul Xuě Fēng pouvait lui offrir…


	5. It's All Tears

_Commentaire :_ _Ok, au départ il ne devait y avoir que 3 chapitres, finalement ce 4ème chapitre devait être le dernier chapitre, puis il a été repoussé en avant dernier chapitre une fois arrivé au milieu, puis il s'agira finalement de l'avant-avant dernier chapitre. Plaignez-vous à l'auteur qui a constamment des nouvelles idées pour rallonger l'histoire. En même temps, cette idée était bien mieux que celle de départ pour rejoindre la partie A de l'histoire avec la partie B. Bref, encore un chapitre qui se consacre surtout aux relations Tomoki/Xue (Feilong). Non pas que je n'ai rien d'autre à raconter mais c'est somme tout important. Pi c'est moi qui décide d'aboooord !_

** Chapitre 4 – It's All Tears**

Tomoki s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle rapide et irrégulier. Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui alors que les images de son cauchemar peinaient à disparaître. Encore une fois…  
Pris de tremblements en dépit de la chaleur nocturne, il s'assit dans le lit et tira le drap à lui, le ramenant jusqu'à ses épaule en sueur. Il plia ensuite les genoux pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il chercha à reprendre une respiration normale, à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, mais en vain.  
Lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son bras, il poussa un cri et s'écarta. Fixant le visage de Xuě Fēng comme s'il voyait un fantôme, les souvenirs la nuit lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et l'embarras prit feu en lui.  
« - Tu as fait un cauchemar, » fit l'homme dont il ne voyait presque pas le visage dans l'obscurité. C'était une constatation pure et simple. Une certitude. Tomoki ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais abandonna finalement et ferma les yeux. Cela ne servait strictement à rien. « Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu dors mal depuis plusieurs jours. »  
Le garçon posa un regard étonné sur son interlocuteur.  
« - Tu le savais ? » s'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Baissant de ton, il ajouta : « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça. »  
Xuě Fēng se mit à rire sans raison. Son bras encercla les épaules de Tomoki et l'attira à lui, contre son torse nu. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans protester, bien qu'intérieurement il n'était pas très à l'aise. Son regard tomba sur la cicatrice qui marquait la poitrine de son amant et, hésitant, il l'effleura des doigts.  
« - Nous avons tous nos blessures. Peut-être qu'en parler te ferait du bien. »  
Tomoki secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pas de ça.  
« - Alors ces cauchemars te hanteront sûrement jusqu'à ta mort, » ajouta Xuě Fēng dans un soupir.  
« - Peut-être… Mais chaque fois que j'y pense… »  
Son cœur paraissait toujours sur le point d'exploser et il avait envie de pleurer. Comme il avait pleuré ce jour là alors que le sang de sa mère avait giclé sur sa peau. Rien que cette pensée le paralysait et il se raidit, tentant de se focaliser sur autre chose.  
Alors que les doigts de Xuě Fēng caressait son épaule, il se remémora la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.  
Cette tentative de meurtre l'avait tellement ébranlé… Il avait cherché à trouver le réconfort le plus primaire qui soit, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cela le remplissait de honte. Et pourtant, il avait adoré ça. Et il était persuadé que c'était le cas aussi de son protecteur.  
Il avait aimé sentir les mains de son amant sur son corps, ses baisers et la douceur moite de sa langue. Etre lové contre lui.  
Il avait laissé ses doigts courir sur sa peau et ses muscles, sur la cicatrice qui avait piqué sa curiosité sans qu'il n'ose demander la raison de sa présence. Il avait écarté les cuisses pour l'accueillir entre elles et nouées ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait eut peur au moment de leur union car c'était sa première fois et il l'avait murmuré timidement au creux de son oreille.  
La douleur l'avait tout d'abord envahi et avec elle le refus. Puis un doux plaisir l'avait emporté et fait gémir à chaque mouvement en lui.  
Jamais il n'avait pensé que cet acte qui l'avait jusqu'à présent dégoûté puisse être aussi intense et délicieux.  
Après que l'extase l'ait submergé, il s'était senti épuisé mais satisfait. Son dernier geste avant de s'endormir avait été de se blottir contre Xuě Fēng.  
« - C'est quelque chose dont je n'ai parlé avec personne, excepté mon… Père, à l'époque, » murmura soudainement Tomoki. « J'ai essayé d'oublier. J'y suis même parvenu durant des années. Mais j'ai commencé à y repenser ces derniers mois, sans réellement m'en apercevoir. Et mes cauchemars sont revenus. Enfin… Mes souvenirs. »  
Tomoki fut pris à nouveau d'un frisson et il posa sa joue dans le creux de l'épaule de Xuě Fēng.  
« - Ma mère n'était qu'une prostituée. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont répété durant toute ma vie. Une prostituée de luxe mais une prostitué quand même. La famille de mon père me haït, parce que je suis né à cause d'une aventure qu'il a eu avec une prostituée de Hong Kong. Et que cette aventure a causé son divorce avec une japonaise riche, elle. »  
Il n'était qu'un enfant illégitime, protégé pour le moment par son père, mais qui n'obtiendrait jamais rien. Si son père venait à mourir, aucun membre de la famille Imaya prendrait la peine de lui offrir une tombe digne de ce nom. Ils le méprisaient, tous sans exception.  
« - Au départ, ils ont voulu cacher son existence et la mienne. Mon père l'entretenait par pitié. Il l'avait racheté par pitié. Je crois qu'ils se sont aimés mais seulement au début, avant ma naissance. J'ai grandi à Hong Kong sans rien savoir de lui mais, quand j'ai eu six ans… Elle est morte. Elle a été assassinée. Ils ont voulu m'assassiner aussi.  
« - Qui donc ? » demanda Xuě Fēng alors que Tomoki était devenu silencieux.  
« - Ma famille… A l'insu de mon père… Ma mère voulait que mon père me reconnaisse. Qu'il fasse au moins cela pour assurer mon futur. Elle ne réclamait rien de plus. Ni argent, ni mariage. Seulement ça. C'était déjà de trop. Ils ont envoyé un tueur. Elle a essayé de fuir avec moi mais c'était inutile. Il nous a rattrapé et lui a tiré dessus. Il y avait tellement de sang. »  
Sur ces dernières phrases, la voix de Tomoki s'était faite tremblante. Alors qu'il racontait, il revivait en même temps les évènements. Sa mère avait reçu une balle en pleine poitrine mais elle n'était pas morte sur le coup. Elle agonisait alors que son sang s'écoulait sur le macadam de cette ruelle.  
« - Il allait me tuer aussi. Mais… Je ne sais pas comment il a su… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est arrivé et qu'il m'a protégé. Ce fut le seul jour où il a réellement fait quelque chose pour moi et agit en tant que père. Ou je l'ai vu avoir un geste tendre pour ma mère en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle mourrait. »  
Tomoki fut soudainement soulagé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour autant, il savait que ce n'était pas cela qui mettrait fin définitivement à ses cauchemars et à la douleur qu'il éprouvait à ce souvenir.  
« - Et cette cicatrice, d'où vient-elle ? » osa-t-il demander au bout de quelques secondes. Il se redressa sur un coude pour essayer de mieux voir Xuě Fēng.  
Celui ne répondit pas immédiatement et la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la chambre empêchait de voir quelle expression avaient ses traits.  
« - Un homme m'a tiré dessus, » expliqua-t-il succinctement.  
« - Est-ce qu'il était important pour toi ? » s'enquit Tomoki, sans réellement savoir ce qui lui prenait de demander cela.  
Un rire bas secoua Xuě Fēng durant un court instant et il posa la main sur son front.  
« - Certainement pas. »

Tomoki porta son doigt entaillé à ses lèvres tout en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Il venait de se couper, avec ce fichu couteau de cuisine. Le poivron rouge, qu'il essayait de vaillamment de trancher en morceaux depuis quelques minutes, semblait de moquer de lui. Levant son « arme », il la planta dans le légume récalcitrant et eut une exclamation victorieuse quand il commença à ressembler à de la purée.  
« - N'est-on pas censé en faire des lamelles ? »  
Le japonais fit un bond et faillit s'entailler un autre doigt. Xuě Fēng était penché par dessus son épaule et observait d'un air perplexe le massacre.  
« - Que fais-tu de si bon matin… A part torturer un de mes pauvres poivrons ? » railla-t-il en se redressant.  
« - Je ne le torture pas ! » s'exclama tout de go Tomoki. Il se retourna, le couteau brandit en direction de son petit ami. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste, il fit disparaître l'instrument de cuisine derrière son dos avec un sourire embêté. « J'essayais de me rendre utile en cuisinant.  
« - Je vois ça… » murmura Xuě Fēng en jetant un regard circulaire sur la cuisine. De l'eau bouillait dans une casserole et il y avait un tas de légumes qui attendaient avec impatience de subir le même sort que leur compagnon. Effrayant.  
« - Mais en fait, il semblerait que je ne sois pas très doué, » précisa Tomoki en baissant la tête avec une mine piteuse.  
« - On ne dirait vraiment pas, » susurra l'autre avec un sourire en coin.  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir, lui signifiant d'arrêter de se moquer de lui. Toutefois, sa mauvaise humeur disparut lorsque Xuě Fēng prit sa main pour examiner son doigt blessé.  
« - Je devrais y mettre un pansement, » constata le garçon, quelque peu perplexe face au regard que venait de lui lancer son amant. Il allait encore se mettre à rougir à ce train là. Non, il se mit à rougir lorsque Xuě Fēng lécha tout simplement le bout de son doigt. Poussant un cri proche du « yiiiiiiik », Tomoki fit un bond sur le côté, laissa le couteau tomber à terre et récupéra sa main. « C'est dégoûtant ! Je vais mettre un pansement et ne refais pas autre chose de ce genre. »  
Alors qu'il quittait la cuisine, Tomoki entendit Xuě Fēng éclater de rire. Malgré sa colère, il ne put retenir un sourire, qu'il effaça bien vite une fois dans le salon.  
Son regard s'arrêta inévitablement là où le tueur était mort.  
Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang sur le carrelage. Il était sûr que toutes les rainures avaient été curées avec soin. Quant au tapis blanc, il avait disparu pour être remplacé par un neuf, strictement identique. Efficace le nettoyage mais il se demandait, non sans dégoût, ce qu'avait pu devenir le corps. Il imaginait le pire, comme un broyeur écrasant la chair et les os, et cela lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Contournant le lieu du crime, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et trouva de quoi faire un pansement. Il resta ensuite dans la chambre, n'osant pas en sortir. Il ne savait que faire. Il était sûr que s'il sortait sans avoir aucune activité précise en tête, il ne pourrait que se planter devant cet endroit bien précis et laisser son imagination le rendre malade.  
Alors, jusqu'à ce qu'une délicieuse odeur vienne lui titiller les narines, il fit ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux : dormir.

Le repas fut quelque peu silencieux… Et tendu du côté de Tomoki. Soucieux, il se contentait de fixer la nourriture ou les baguettes qu'il tenait dans sa main. Sans aucun doute cette attitude n'échappa pas à Xuě Fēng mais celui-ci se garda de toutes remarques. Il entama tout d'abord une conversation à sens unique sur des choses banales avant de tomber lui aussi dans un silence imperturbable.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Tomoki voulu débarrasser mais en fut empêché. Contrarié de ne pouvoir aider, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon et fit selon son habitude lorsque quelque chose l'agaçait : autrement dit, il bouda. Lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Xuě Fēng vint le rejoindre, il se contenta d'un soupir et resta obstiné dans son mutisme.  
« - Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda le chinois d'un ton perplexe.  
Tomoki ne donna pas immédiatement réponse. Sa première intention étant en fait de ne rien révéler quand à ce qui le préoccupait. Mais il changea d'avis en cours de route et fit d'une voix un peu hésitante :  
« - Je me sens totalement inutile, » révéla-t-il en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec nervosité. « Ici je ne sers à rien, n'est ce pas ? »  
Il releva les yeux, non sans insistance. Il attendait visiblement une réponse, dissipant ses craintes. On lui venait en aide, on lui sauvait la vie mais il ne savait absolument rien faire pour payer sa dette. Alors que Xuě Fēng le fixait sans rien dire et sans révéler ce qu'il pouvait penser sur son visage, il baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre.  
« - Alors je suis vraiment inutile ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se souvenant combien il avait été incapable avec ce fichu poivron. Cela avait quelque chose d'humiliant pour lui. Il ne savait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de découper un légume à la noix.  
Xuě Fēng posa la main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux. Le geste rassura à peine le jeune homme car il ne savait s'il devait le prendre comme une preuve d'affection ou de pitié.  
« - Les gens ne sont pas des outils. On ne mesure pas leur importance selon leur utilité.  
« - Mais tu m'as sauvé, » protesta Tomoki. « Et tu sembles savoir faire tant de choses. Tu m'héberges aussi. Et moi je ne fais rien de bien. »  
Xuě Fēng se pencha en avant, fronçant des sourcils. Puis un sourire éclaira son visage et cela ne disait rien qui vaille au pauvre Tomoki.  
« - Mais voyons, il y a des choses que tu fais très bien. Cette nuit, c'était très intéressant… »  
Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le faire virer d'une belle couleur tomate. L'insinuation était bien trop évidente. Beaucoup trop… Tomoki quitta la mélancolie dans laquelle il avait plongé pour la colère.  
« - C-comment peux tu dire ça comme ça ? » s'offusqua-t-il en se levant du canapé. « Je ne suis donc bon que pour ça à tes yeux ?  
« - Une chose est sûre : la colère te va bien mieux que l'apitoiement. Je n'aime pas les gens qui se plaignent de leur sort. Ces gens là sont faibles. »  
S'il y avait bien une chose que Tomoki ne voulait pas, c'était déplaire à Xuě Fēng. Hélas, il ne savait guère comment changer son attitude. Etait-il possible d'arriver à ne jamais ressentir de l'inquiétude ? De ne jamais avoir envie de pleurer ? De ne plus être… Faible ? Etait-il faible à ses yeux ?  
« - Tomoki, je suis heureux de t'héberger et je ne te demande aucunement d'être utile en quoique ce soit. Ce qui arrive n'est pas de ta faute et t'aider est la moindre des choses. Je ne veux rien en échange de cela. Absolument rien. Alors, ne pleure pas sur des futilités, par pitié. »  
Des futilités ? Tomoki eut un sourire amer. Il était presque prêt à reconnaître que cela en était. Ce n'était pas vraiment la voix de la raison qui le poussait à accepter cela, mais plutôt celle bien moins sage de l'amour. Il voulait croire en ce que lui disait Xuě Fēng.  
« - C'est que… Depuis que je suis enfant, je n'ai jamais rien su faire d'utile, » insista-t-il malgré tout. « Je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour les autres. Ma… Ma famille me reproche déjà assez de choses. Je ne veux pas non plus que… Tu me trouves ennuyeux, inintéressant. »  
La main de Xuě Fēng effleura sa joue et lui fit relever le visage. Tomoki se sentit rassuré lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement. Elles s'effleurèrent tout d'abord, pouvant donner l'illusion d'une curieuse appréhension, mais, si appréhension il y avait, elle s'effaça lorsque leur échange se fit plus intense. Leurs langues se touchaient et se caressaient dans un ballet qui semblait ne pas trouver de conclusion.  
Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Tomoki se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Il était quelque peu essoufflé. Mais Xuě Fēng ne voulait visiblement pas lui laisser de répit. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent à nouveau des siennes, non sans un côté impérieux. Etrangement, cela ne déplaisait pas au japonais. Il aimait pourtant la douceur mais, en cet instant, cette impression de possessivité qui se dégageait de son amant ne le dérangeait aucunement. Cela le rassurait, car il se sentait désiré, aimé et protégé.  
Les mains de Xuě Fēng passèrent sous son T-shirt et le jeune homme eut un frisson de plaisir lorsqu'elles montèrent le long de ses reins et son dos. Il chérissait ce contact sur sa peau, la sensation des doigts qui cherchaient à effleurer ses points sensibles pour le faire gémir.  
Il en oubliait ses inquiétudes et le motif de sa colère.  
Tomoki se laissa allonger, les mains croisées sur la nuque de Xuě Fēng. L'homme était installé à califourchon sur lui, les jambes pliées de chaque côté de ses hanches. Guidé par son désir, le garçon commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Ses doigts volèrent rapidement sur la cicatrice, puis sur l'un des boutons de chair rosé qui venait d'apparaître une fois les pans grands ouverts. Tomoki n'était pas grand expert à ce jeu là mais avait vite compris quelles choses pouvaient faire frémir son partenaire. L'une de ses mains se glissa dans les longs et doux cheveux noirs pendant que l'autre continuait son exploration, descendant entre les deux pectoraux.  
Lui était si fragile pour un garçon, mais de Xuě Fēng émanait une grande force. Ses muscles étaient bien plus développés, son allure était on ne peut plus féline. Mais ses cheveux et la finesse de son visage lui donnait un charme délicat. Il était absolument charismatique en plus d'être beau et un seul de ses regards suffisait à faire fondre Tomoki.  
Il l'aimait vraiment. Plus que tout. Sa raison avait beau lui souffler qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était convaincu que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Que Xuě Fēng ne le couvrait pas seulement de baisers et de caresses parce qu'il le désirait, mais bien parce qu'il l'aimait.

Poussant un léger grognement, Tomoki se redressa en se frottant les yeux d'une main. Assis sur le lit, il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui et se rendit compte que la place était libre. Il était seul. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire. Soupirant, il posa les pieds par terre et s'apprêta à se lever, quand un bruit attira son attention. Avant même d'avoir pu analyser ce dont il s'agissait, il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille avec curiosité.  
C'était la voix de Xuě Fēng qui lui parvenait depuis le bureau. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et il n'y avait que cette pièce entre la chambre et le bureau.  
Tomoki attrapa le drap pour le jeter sur ses épaules et s'approcha de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention d'espionner Xuě Fēng, c'était avant tout la douche qui l'intéressait. Pourtant, la discussion titilla son attention et il ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter.  
Xuě Fēng paraissait vraiment irrité. C'était même la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler d'une voix aussi dure et autoritaire.  
« - S'ils remettent en question mon autorité, alors ils en subiront les conséquences… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler… Tes excuses ne m'intéressent pas. S'il se passe quoique ce soit durant mon absence, je te tiendrai pour premier responsable. Alors tu as tout intérêt à faire très attention. Tu n'aimerais pas me mettre en colère, n'est ce pas ? »  
Au silence qui s'ensuivit, Tomoki déduisit que Xuě Fēng avait du raccrocher. Il se demanda si celui-ci avait des problèmes à son travail et si c'était à cause de lui. Après tout, depuis qu'il avait emménagé, Tomoki n'avait pas vu son amant aller une seule fois travailler, comme s'il s'était offert des vacances très prolongées. Toutefois, cette réflexion ne l'éclairait guère sur le motif de la discorde. Xuě Fēng avait l'air de s'en prendre à des personnes qui devaient certainement travailler pour ou avec lui. Mais à part ça…  
D'un autre côté, il se demandait s'il devait réellement s'en soucier. Surtout qu'il se voyait mal poser des questions et demander à Xuě Fēng quel était le motif de la querelle.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cabine de douche, la porte s'ouvrit et il eut tôt fait de récupérer le drap pour se cacher derrière. C'était idiot. Il agissait comme un idiot, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester nu devant lui.  
« - Qu'es-tu encore en train de fabriquer ? » questionna Xuě Fēng alors que le visage de Tomoki réapparaissait peu à peu de derrière le drap blanc.  
« - Oh euh… Je m'apprêtais à prendre une douche ! » s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer en hochant vigoureusement de la tête pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Au regard soupçonneux qu'adoptait à présent Xuě Fēng, Tomoki se mit à paniquer. « Ne crois pas que je t'espionnais, parce ce n'est pas le cas… Et d'ailleurs je n'ai rien entendu… Enfin si tu disais quelque chose, ce que j'ignore totalement. Tu disais quelque chose ? C'est dingue comme les murs sont épais et… »  
Tomoki s'arrêta de parler en voyant Xuě Fēng sourire. Ce qui fit qu'il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son drap, avant de lancer un regard circonspect. C'était quoi ça ? Le sourire qui signifiait « tu n'aurais pas du écouter, maintenant tu en sais trop et je dois te tuer » ? Il eut soudainement un éclair de compréhension et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec sérieux.  
« - N'y pense même pas, je prend cette douche seul.  
« - Pourquoi suis-je si incompris ? » rétorqua Xuě Fēng tout en poussant un très long soupir.  
Tomoki oublia totalement le mystérieux coup de fil pour ne conserver en mémoire que l'insatiable perversité de son petit ami.

Lorsque Tomoki eut terminé, il se rendit directement dans le salon, mains dans les poches. Plus flemmard que jamais. Vivre là n'avait vraiment rien de reposant, entre ses cauchemars et… Euh… « Le reste », comme il préférait l'appeler.  
Une fois dans la pièce, il jeta un regard aux stores baissés, protégeant la pièce de la lumière agressive du soleil. Il y régnait pourtant une moiteur désagréable. Il détestait vraiment Hong Kong pour son climat.  
Il aperçut, de dos, Xuě Fēng assis dans le canapé. Un étrange bruit métallique se faisait entendre. Comme un cliquetis, il avait du mal à l'identifier.  
S'approchant de son petit ami, il se pencha par dessus le dossier pour voir ce qu'il faisait et il recula vivement. Tomoki n'aimait pas spécialement les armes à feu. Non, à vrai dire, il les détestait. Voir Xuě Fēng en train de nettoyer un pistolet, c'était tout sauf une vision réjouissante. Elle faisait exploser des images de violences devant les yeux de Tomoki. Il s'imaginait le pire. Il était doué pour ça.  
Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux alors que Xuě Fēng remontait consciencieusement l'arme :  
« - Si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je penserais que tu es en fait un tueur à gage, » tenta le garçon en contournant le canapé.  
Xuě Fēng tendit l'arme devant lui, fermant l'un de ses yeux, et visa le mur sans tirer.  
« - Je te l'ai dit. Je dois parfois protéger des gens. Mais… C'est vrai que cela doit certainement bien payer. »  
Tomoki se mit à nouveau à rire mais d'une façon toujours aussi peu convaincue :  
« - Tant que tu ne te crois pas dans un John Woo, » répliqua-t-il en faisant mine de s'en aller.  
« - Vu ta situation, tu devrais apprendre à te défendre, » lança Xuě Fēng en rechargeant l'arme.  
Le garçon se retourna, plissant les paupières non sans une soudaine hostilité. Son regard tomba sur le pistolet noir et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. D'horreur.  
« - Je pense que ma situation n'est pas à ce point… Désespérée. »  
Le chinois tourna enfin la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux marrons se faisaient inquisiteur. Il se leva et porta la main à son col de chemise pour défaire l'un des boutons. Puis il tint l'arme à feu à deux mains, l'une autour du canon et l'autre sur la crosse.  
« - Ce n'est pas un film, ni un jeu. Si tu meurs, c'est pour de vrai. Et dans la vie, les choses se finissent rarement bien si tu refuses de mettre les chances de son côté. Ils enverront un autre tueur. Lorsqu'il te trouvera, il ne se demandera pas si quelqu'un sera attristé de ta mort, si cela est bien ou mal, si tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour mourir. Il le fera. Il obéira aux ordres qu'on lui a donné, car il a bien plus peur de son maître que de tuer un gamin. Je ne peux pas te protéger si tu ne m'aides pas. Tu es faible. »  
Le ton de Xuě Fēng était dur et froid. Il ne laissait aucunement place au compromis.  
Tomoki observa de nouveau l'arme, plus pour échapper au regard de son petit ami que par réel intérêt pour celle-ci.  
« - Tu travailles pour une entreprise de sécurité, non ? Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ces ressources pour m'aider ?  
« - Ca ne marche pas comme ça.  
« - Alors autant que je réclame la protection de la police, » s'exclama Tomoki avec un ton plus emporté. « Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un ! »  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Xuě Fēng. Un sourire plutôt étrange car il n'avait rien d'heureux.  
« - La police est corrompue. Elle se bat contre elle-même, contre ceux qui ont préféré s'allier aux mafia. Ton père est bien protégé, bien entouré. Personne ne sait où il se trouve en dehors de quelques personnes bien informées. Même toi tu l'ignores alors que tu es son fils. Si tu vas voir la police, aura-t-il le temps de t'amener à lui pour te protéger ou bien te trouveront-ils avant ? »  
Tomoki se sentit aussitôt abattu. La police… Corrompue ? Alors que lui restait-il à faire, à par s'asseoir dans un coin et pleurer ? Et se désespérer aussi. Il était tellement dépassé. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ?  
A voir l'expression d'anéantissement qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage du jeune homme, celle de Xuě Fēng se fit plus intraitable.  
« - Ne sois pas faible, Tomoki. Si tu l'es, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi. Je peux t'apprendre à te défendre. Si l'on t'attaque à nouveau, tu sauras quoi faire. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, tu serais mort et cela m'aurait beaucoup peiné. »  
Xuě Fēng prétendait ne pas aimer les personnes faibles mais sa mort stupide l'aurait pourtant attristé ? Tomoki releva la tête et renifla alors qu'il essuyait les quelques larmes qui venaient de couler sur ses joues. Il trembla presque face au regard déterminé et dur de son amant. Pour lui, cela devait être simple de tuer les gens qui le menaçaient. Le garçon se demanda combien de personne il avait du tuer. Pour en protéger d'autres.  
Tomoki tendit les mains pour prendre l'arme. Elle était froide et il fut surpris par son poids. Il faillit la laisser tomber de surprise. C'était lourd. Désagréable au toucher. Le canon lui faisait penser à la gueule d'un monstre.  
Il savait à peu près comment marchait une arme à feu. Merci les films. Il y avait un cran de sûreté pour éviter qu'un coup ne parte au mauvais moment et, pour tirer, il fallait tirer ce cran. Ensuite il y avait la gâchette que l'on devait presser. Avec les pistolets, on mettait les munitions par la culasse et chaque balle se chargeait immédiatement après qu'un coup ait été tiré, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Il fallait alors éjecter le chargeur et le remplacer.  
Bien entendu, tout cela ce n'était que de la théorie et il se sentait comme un yaourt moisi pour ce qui était de passer à la pratique.  
« - Il peut contenir un chargeur de 15 balles, de calibre 19mm, » lui apprit Xuě Fēng en reprenant l'arme pour la décharger et lui montrer ledit chargeur.  
« - C'est très intéressant, » commenta Tomoki qui avait plutôt envie de s'enfuir en courant. « Et si on allait au cinéma ? Hein ? »  
Au regard que lui adressa Xuě Fēng, Tomoki comprit que tout ces plans romantiques de dîner aux chandelles après un film venaient de s'effondrer.


	6. Masquerade

Commentaire : _Bon, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Il fut trèèèès long à écrire. Et d'ailleurs il est plus long que les autres. J'avais à chaque fois une nouvelle chose à raconter. Par moment je me demande si j'aurai pas du diviser en deux mais je ne vois pas où couper. A la relecture, je trouve les liens entre certains passages un peu bancal, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Peut-être qu'une fois terminé cette histoire, je corrigerais tout ça.  
J'ai passé un peu de temps sur la discussion avec Noriko, car elle est censée jouer un rôle important dans le dernier chapitre. On apprend aussi le soit-disant nom de famille de Xue.  
Comparé à mon scénario de base, j'ai coupé la fin plus tôt que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je suis un peu (beaucoup) déçue du rendu de la scène du coup, mais je n'avais pas envie de caser la suite dans ce chapitre. Vous aurez celle-ci dans le chapitre suivant. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de plaire à ceux qui avaient aimé, malgré la tournure des évènements._

**Chapitre 5 – Masquerade**

Tomoki se concentra, prenant un air des plus sérieux. Il mira au mieux la cible en carton et appuya sur la détente. Le bruit lui vrilla les oreilles et le recul de l'arme lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tirait et il commençait à avoir mal à garder les deux bras tendus.  
« - Encore raté, » constata Xuě Fēng en jetant un regard en direction de la cible toujours intacte. « Essaye de t'impliquer un peu plus.  
« - Je suis impliqué ! » hurla presque Tomoki en ayant une fichue envie de jeter l'arme à terre et de sauter dessus à pieds joints.  
Xuě Fēng s'approcha de lui, s'empara du Beretta et le vida de son chargeur pour en mettre un nouveau. Ce n'était pas le premier qui se retrouvait à gésir sur le sol de la salle de tir. Puis il écarta Tomoki pour se placer à sa place. Il tendit le bras et appuya au moins une dizaine de fois sur la gâchette. Chaque coup causait un nouveau trou dans la tête de la pauvre cible. Chaque coup était une nouvelle fissure dans le peu de fierté de Tomoki.  
Il était mauvais, en tout.  
« - Ca n'a pourtant rien de bien compliqué, » fit remarquer le chinois en relevant le pistolet pour l'appuyer contre son épaule.  
« - Oui… Bien sûr, pour quelqu'un comme toi, » ironisa Tomoki tout en faisant mine de s'en aller. « Ca fait deux jours qu'on essaye et ce n'est clairement pas mon truc. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ou tu souhaites encore me montrer la supériorité que tu as sur moi dans cet art ? J'en ai marre ! »  
Sans même vérifier si Xuě Fēng le suivait ou pas, il quitta la salle et passa devant le comptoir sans un regard pour l'hôtesse d'accueil aussi souriante qu'une de ces top modèles sans cervelle. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand la main de Xuě Fēng vint se poser sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner.  
« - Laissons donc tomber les séances de tir, si cela te rend d'humeur si mauvaise, » annonça-t-il, visiblement en recherche d'un compromis. « Mais j'aimerai que tu acceptes de porter une arme avec toi, pour ta sécurité. »  
Tomoki roula des yeux. A cet instant précis, c'était tout sauf sa préoccupation première.  
Il n'en voulait pas à Xuě Fēng de vouloir lui apprendre à se défendre. Il lui en voulait de lui montrer, tout comme sa famille, à quel point il ne savait rien faire. Si seulement apprendre à tirer avait pu faire émerger chez le garçon quelques compétences… Mais même pas. Il n'était vraiment bon à rien. Il doutait même d'être un partenaire si agréable que ça au lit. Une pareille idée l'aurait habituellement fait rougir mais il était bien trop à cran pour se sentir gêné de celle-ci.  
« - Comme tu voudras, » concéda-t-il finalement. « Mais trouve moi quelque chose de plus léger que ton machin. Je vais finir par avoir des crampes au bras.  
« - Un glock devrait t'aller parfaitement. »  
Tomoki n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un glock. Peut-être que si cela avait été une chose comestible c'en serait-il intéressé. Pour le moment, son ventre lui signalait le vide désespérant qui s'y trouvait et l'urgent désir de le remplir.  
« - Allons donc manger quelque part avant de rentrer, » proposa Xuě Fēng, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. A moins que lui aussi ait terriblement faim.  
Le jeune homme suivit sans dire un mot et grimpa ensuite dans la voiture de sport. Il croisa tout d'abord les bras, un peu tendu, puis se relâcha quand le véhicule se mit à avancer plus lentement en raison de la circulation.  
« - J'ai toujours aimé la cuisine française, » murmura-t-il soudainement.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Xuě Fēng. Il avait visiblement saisi qu'il s'agissait d'une chance offerte pour mettre de bonne humeur son petit ami et lui faire oublier cet entraînement inefficace.  
« - Je suppose qu'on l'a bien mérité. Ne t'inquiète pas pour « ça », on ne peut pas être bon du premier coup.  
« - Alors pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi ? » demanda Tomoki avec étonnement. C'était vrai, si Xuě Fēng lui-même savait qu'apprendre à tirer était difficile, pourquoi se montrait-il aussi exigeant et le rabaissait-il presque ?  
« - Parce qu'on ne motive pas toujours les gens avec des sucreries. Ca peut parfois leur donner trop confiance en eux-même et c'est ainsi qu'ils font des erreurs. »  
Etrange logique. Tomoki préférait bien plus les sucreries que les coups de bâtons. Surtout de la part d'une personne qu'il aimait.  
« - Lorsque tu te comportes ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'entendre la famille de mon père. Ils n'ont jamais reconnu un seul de mes mérites. Un jour, j'étais en train de dessiner dans le salon et mon grand père est arrivé. Il m'a dit que j'avais certainement mieux à faire, comme mes devoirs, et que c'était de toute manière inutile car je n'avais aucun talent, contrairement à l'un de mes cousins, qui lui était un artiste dont le travail commençait à être reconnu. »  
Tomoki poussa un soupir et ferma à demi les yeux tout en regardant la route.  
« - Je n'ai plus osé dessiner après ça. Ce qu'il m'avait dit me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit et j'avais honte de mon propre travail. J'en ai honte.  
« - Que sont devenus tes dessins alors ?  
« - Je les ai brûlé. »

Lorsque Tomoki s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il ne trouva pas Xuě Fēng dans l'appartement, ce qui au départ l'inquiéta énormément. Il ne se rappelait que trop la fois où celui-ci était sorti et où le tueur en avait profité pour se glisser chez lui. Et pour la première fois, Tomoki trouva la perspective d'une arme à feu à proximité très rassurante. Il prit alors le glock que lui avait trouvé Xuě Fēng le soir précédent. C'était à croire qu'il avait une vraie armurerie et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait encore cacher dans ses tiroirs magiques.  
Le glock était un pistolet vraiment léger comparé au Beretta. Seules quelques pièces étaient en métal, tel le canon de l'arme. Le reste était dans une étrange matière qui lui rappelait du plastique noir, en beaucoup plus solide.  
Tomoki prit donc son petit déjeuner avec son nouvel ami à côté de lui, posé sur la table, puis se lava avec celui-ci surveillant sur une pile de vêtements, puis s'habilla alors qu'il était jeté sur le lit. Lorsqu'il se rendit au salon et s'installa dans le canapé, il le déposa sur la table basse et fit mine de prendre la télécommande de la télé.  
Ce fut grâce à cela qu'il remarqua alors un élément inhabituel dans le décor. Sur cette même table basse, on avait déposé bien en évidence un paquet de feuille blanche, un crayon et une boite de pastel. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était ce « on ».  
Tomoki s'étonna tout d'abord, car il ne voyait vraiment pas Xuě Fēng dessiner. De plus, les feuilles étaient entièrement vierges, les crayons tout à fait neufs. Ce fut alors qu'il se rappela de leur conversation de la journée précédente et il se demanda… Il se demanda si la disposition en évidence de ces divers éléments n'était pas une tentation.  
« - Je ne pourrai jamais, cela fait trop longtemps, » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.  
Il regarda le matériel de dessin comme s'il s'agissait de la pomme que'Eve avait innocemment tendue à Adam.  
« - Et puis, je ne suis pas doué, de toute manière. »  
Il avait brûlé ses dessins. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait pleuré de l'humiliation, il avait pris un briquet, il était sorti dans le jardin et il avait brûlé les feuilles une à une. Il l'avait regretté ensuite et il avait encore pleuré. Puis il avait tenté de redessiner mais sa main avait été comme paralysée chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire un trait sur une feuille. A quoi bon, il était mauvais. Son grand père était peut-être un vieil homme aigri et méchant mais il avait raison. Tomoki l'avait toujours su au fond de lui, avant qu'il ne le dise, il était mauvais et c'était tout.  
Et pourtant, Tomoki finit par tendre la main pour prendre le matériel. Peut-être cela ferait-il plaisir à Xuě Fēng de la voir dessiner ? Il ne voulait pas décevoir son amant.  
Il se leva du canapé pour rejoindre la cuisine et s'installa à la grande table de style occidental. Posant l'une des feuilles à plat, il la considéra durant de très longues minutes, les mains sur les genoux. Il ne savait par quoi commencer. Il y avait bien des images qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais il ne se sentait pas la force de les créer. Il n'en était pas capable. C'était trop compliqué. Il en était convaincu.  
Il se décida enfin à prendre le crayon, d'une main un peu tremblante et qui n'était guère assurée. Une image plus simple s'était imposée dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la reproduire telle qu'il l'imaginait mais il avait envie d'essayer.

Quand Xuě Fēng revint aux environs de midi, Tomoki n'avait guère vu le temps passé. Il avait bien trop été préoccupé à crayonner et le sol de la cuisine était jonché de papiers chiffonnés par un artiste trop dur envers lui-même.  
« - Je vois que tu as trouvé mon cadeau. »  
Tomoki releva la tête, le crayon dans la bouche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mordiller nerveusement alors qu'il en était à examiner chaque défaut de sa nouvelle tentative. C'était la phase qui précédait toujours le chiffonnage furieux du papier.  
Xuě Fēng se pencha et ramassa l'un d'entre eux, ce qui causa une exclamation de réprobation chez le garçon.  
« - Xuě ! Ne regarde pas. Ce n'est pas réussi, » protesta-t-il en se levant de la chaise.  
« - Qui est cette femme ? » se contenta de demander Xuě Fēng qui avait déplié le papier. Il en avait déjà pris un second pour voir le même visage, à peu de chose près. « C'est le moment où je dois me montrer jaloux, je crois… »  
Au ton qu'il avait pris, il était clair qu'il plaisantait mais Tomoki se sentit pourtant embarrassé et détourna le regard.  
« - Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai que dessiné mais… C'est ma mère… Enfin je crois.  
« - Tu crois ?  
« - C'est que je ne me souviens plus vraiment de son visage. »  
Et il n'avait aucune photo pour s'en rappeler.  
Tomoki se baissa finalement pour ramasser les dessins et les déplier, essayant de les lisser de la main pour ensuite les empiler. Xuě Fēng l'aida dans sa tâche, puis passa les bras autour des épaules du jeune homme pour l'attirer dos contre son torse.  
« - Je me demande… » commença Tomoki avec hésitation. « Quand mon père aura enfin témoigné, est-ce qu'il n'y aura plus aucun danger ?  
« - Il y aura toujours un danger mais il sera moins présent.  
« - Alors, ça veut dire aussi que je devrais rentrer avec lui au Japon… » supposa-t-il non sans tristesse. « Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner là bas. J'aimerai…  
« - Rester ici ? »  
Tomoki se libéra des bras de l'homme pour lui faire face. Il serra nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour continuer :  
« - Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé mes études et qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps et qu'aux yeux de la loi japonaise je suis encore mineur… Mais je crois que j'aimerai, oui. »  
Xuě Fēng porta sa main sur la joue du garçon, la caressant avec tendresse. Tomoki crut lire sur le visage de son amant une expression étrange. Comme de la tristesse ou du regret. Mais cette impression fugace disparut pour laisser place à un sourire.  
« - Je ne vois pas de raisons de m'y opposer. Mais ton père risque de ne pas apprécier la nature de ta fiancée, » fit-il remarquer non sans moquerie.  
Qu'il apprécie ou pas, Tomoki s'en fichait bien. Il ne voulait pas retourner au Japon, il ne voulait pas revoir sa pseudo famille, il ne voulait pas à nouveau sortir avec des amis qui ignoraient tout de lui. Il ignorait combien de temps les choses pourraient durer avec Xuě Fēng. Il espérait, secrètement, que cela fut pour toujours. Cet homme lui apportait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : de l'amour, de la compréhension, une protection.

« - Je dois aller travailler. »  
Tomoki tenta d'émerger de ses songes, peinant à analyser ce que venait de lui dire Xuě Fēng. Tout ce qu'il parvint à saisir en ouvrant les yeux, c'étaient les chiffres lumineux du cadran.  
« - Il est 6h du matin, » grogna-t-il en se cachant sous les draps, essayant d'échapper aux lèvres de son amant qui avait effleuré sa joue. « Ce n'est pas l'heure pour ça.  
« - En effet, je dois aller travailler, » répéta patiemment Xuě Fēng, non sans laisser échapper un rire. « Les congés sont terminés mais, si ça t'emballe tant, je m'occuperai de toi ce soir. »  
Tomoki glissa sa tête sous les draps pour une bonne raison. Ses joues s'étaient embrasées d'un seul coup. Il imaginait des choses beaucoup trop… Enfin ça donnait chaud… Il essaya de changer de sujet de conversation, bien qu'il se doutait que son petit ami ne devait pas avoir le temps pour discuter :  
« - A force, je pensais que tu n'allais jamais travailler et qu'on te payait à rester chez toi, » s'étonna-t-il tout en se demandant si sa remarque n'était pas mal placée.  
« - Ce serait agréable mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je serai de retour ce soir. Appelles moi si tu as un problème. »  
Même si cela n'aurait guère été sérieux, Tomoki avait envie de l'appeler même s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, il se rendit compte qu'il allait passer sa première journée seul dans l'appartement. Ce fut une sensation étrange, teintée d'angoisse. Il n'allait certainement pas sortir seul, alors il se cloîtrerait dans le salon et regarderait la télé.  
Si seulement il avait su cuisiner, il aurait pu préparer un bon repas pour quand Xuě Fēng serait de retour. C'était un peu agir comme une femme au foyer toute dévouée à son mari et il s'en sentait un peu confus. L'idée lui plaisait pourtant. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas faire grand chose de ses dix doigts. Il avait bien un peu d'argent mais cela nécessitait de sortir, dehors, pour trouver un plat tout fait qui ne soit pas mauvais au goût. Hors, il se refusait à mettre un seul orteil à l'extérieur sans la présence de Xuě Fēng.

Quand Tomoki entendit la sonnette, aux environs de midi, il fut quelque peu surpris. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'était jamais venu à l'appartement, si on exceptait le tueur à gage. Xuě Fēng ne semblait pas avoir d'amis à inviter chez lui. Et voilà que, le jour même où son petit ami reprenait le travail, quelqu'un avait la subite envie de venir lui rendre visite.  
Dans un élan de panique, le garçon alla récupérer le glock que lui avait offert Xuě Fēng et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.  
« - Oui, qui est là ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.  
« - Monsieur Tián a commandé un repas. »  
Monsieur Tián ? Tián ? Tomoki songea tout d'abord que le pauvre livreur s'était trompé d'adresse, puis il se rappela une courte conservation où Xuě Fēng lui avait dit que son nom de famille était Tián. Sans doute avait-il songé qu'il n'allait pas le laisser mourir de faim ce midi et avait-il commandé en secret un repas tout fait. Tomoki priait pour une pizza. Il avait une soudaine envie de pizza.  
Tomoki ouvrit la porte et se retrouva aussitôt avec un tissu collé contre le visage. Une odeur chimique s'en dégageait. Il chercha à se débattre mais se sentit de plus en plus vidé de toute énergie. Il était trop tard pour chercher à retenir sa respiration et il se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, des pensées chaotiques se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Sa mémoire s'était fragmentée, il peinait à se rappeler ce qui était arrivé. Quand tout se fit plus net, il regretta de ne plus être plongé dans le brouillard et d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé. Le brouillard était rassurant, au moins il pouvait imaginer et espérer. Là, il savait pertinemment qu'il était mal barré, quels que furent ses espoirs.  
Tomoki prit le temps d'observer la pièce où il se trouvait. Dans sa situation, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre. Il avait les pieds et les poings liés, en plus d'être bâillonné. On s'était non seulement assuré qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, mais qu'il ne puisse pas non plus appeler à l'aide. Il n'était pas allongé par terre mais assis, adossé à l'un des murs.  
La pièce où il était enfermé – il supposait que la seule et unique porte était fermée à clef – ressemblait à une sorte de débarras. Une petite lucarne en haut de l'un des murs laissait passer la lumière timide du crépuscule. Il faisait extrêmement chaud et étouffant. Une odeur de produits ménagers régnait, il y avait plusieurs seaux de différentes tailles, des balais et des serpillières, ainsi que tous les autres instruments de torture de la parfaite ménagère.  
Toutefois, comme il doutait d'avoir affaire à une vieille femme de ménage psychopathe, il jugea que ces éléments n'étaient aucunement un indice sur l'identité de ses ravisseurs.  
Mais avait-il vraiment besoin d'un indice ? N'était ce pas évident, au vu de tout ce qu'il savait de la situation de son père ?  
Au moins, il y avait une certaine amélioration. La petite voix intérieure Raisonnable essayait en tout cas de l'en persuader. C'était vrai : ils avaient d'abord envoyé un tueur qui s'était fait tuer. Maintenant ils se contentaient de le kidnapper. Après tout, ils auraient pu faire l'inverse. Le kidnapper et ensuite lui envoyer un tueur. Malheureusement, l'autre petite voix intérieure prénommée Sainte Panique voulu ajouter un bémol à cet exposé :  
« Et peut-être qu'ils vont te laisser partir aussi, avec un mot d'excuse, quand ils t'auront à nouveau questionné sur l'endroit où se trouve ton père, » s'exclama-t-elle de sa petite voix nasillarde.  
« Ne soit pas aussi négatif, » rétorqua sa consœur d'un ton blasé. « Xuě Fēng viendra te sauver, comme toujours.  
« Xuě ne sait même pas où je suis et ne dois même pas encore savoir que j'ai été kidnappé, si ça tombe, » pleurnicha Sainte Panique en se recroquevillant dans un coin de l'esprit de Tomoki. Raisonnable poussa un soupir désespéré et alla bouder dans un autre coin. De toute façon, personne ne l'écoutait dans cet esprit suicidaire.  
L'échange en resta là pour le moment et Tomoki prit le relais pour se lamenter sur son sort dans un long monologue intérieur.

Quand la nuit tomba, le garçon se sentit d'autant plus oppressé. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il commençait à attraper des crampes. Il ne pouvait bouger et ses mains étaient ramenées dans son dos, en une position peu naturelle. Sa bouche était sèche et le tissu qui l'empêchait de parler lui cisaillait les commissures des lèvres.  
Il avait faim et son ventre se faisait douloureux mais ce n'était pas pire que la soif qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Sa gorge était comme pleine de poussière. Il voulait tousser mais ne pouvait pas. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient. Et il avait chaud. Tellement chaud qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées flottaient dans son esprit comme des bulles de savon sur l'eau. Dès qu'il essayait d'en pointer une du doigt et la toucher, elle explosait. Il essayait alors de s'intéresser à une autre et la même chose se reproduisait. Son esprit était plein de réflexions étranges mais il ne parvenait pas à s'attacher à une seule d'entre elles.

La lumière jaillit d'une ampoule électrique pendue au plafond par un simple fil. Elle oscilla légèrement, projetant des ombres mouvantes dans le débarras. Des monstres noirs rampant sur le sol et les murs, se cachant derrière des objets pour mieux réapparaître ensuite.  
Tomoki ferma à demi les yeux, le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité.  
Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir quelques instants plus tôt, ni vu l'homme qui avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur.  
Le bâillon fut dénoué mais Tomoki n'avait pas la force d'en profiter pour crier. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres desséchés et conserva son attitude amorphe tout en posant un regard vitreux sur son visiteur.  
Un de ses ravisseurs, certainement. Un homme on ne peut plus commun, avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux marrons. Un homme insignifiant… Juste une apparence. Ce fut tout ce que parvint à se dire le garçon en cet instant.  
« - Tu as soif ? » questionna l'homme.  
Sa voix faisait le même effet à Tomoki que du papier de verre frotté contre sa peau. Désagréable au possible. Le japonais tenta de reprendre un peu de poil de la bête et parvint à acquiescer.  
Tomoki sentit le goulot d'une bouteille venir buter sur ses lèvres et inclina la tête en arrière pour boire. Il savait que la gentillesse de l'homme était feinte et qu'il s'agissait surtout de l'amadouer. Sans aucun doute dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations qu'il n'avait pas.  
L'eau avait un goût étrange, désagréable, un peu métallique. Elle était tiède, presque chaude. Mais Tomoki buvait malgré tout, non sans une certaine maladresse puisqu'il en faisait couler à côté. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer difficile et réclamer quelque chose de meilleur. Et puis, il avait bien trop soif.  
La chute du liquide dans son estomac raviva le trop grand vide qui s'y trouvait et sa faim.  
Lorsque la bouteille lui fut retirée brusquement, trop rapidement à son goût, il poussa un murmure contrarié. Toutefois, il décida de ne pas se plaindre plus. L'eau avait déjà eu le mérite de lui rendre les idées un peu plus claire.  
« - Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda le garçon. Surpris par le propre son de sa voix, il se racla la gorge. Elle lui paraissait tellement faible et éraillée. « C'est encore à propos de mon père, c'est ça ? »  
L'homme s'était relevé entre temps. La bouteille d'eau était restée posée par terre.  
« - Où est-il ? »  
Tomoki s'apprêta à répondre qu'il ne savait pas, puis se rappela de ce qui s'était passé avec le tueur. Il avait voulu l'assassiner parce qu'il avait donné cette réponse.  
« - Si je vous le dis, vous allez le tuer ensuite, » murmura Tomoki en essayant de gagner un peu de temps.  
Au sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, il devina qu'il avait vu juste. D'un autre côté, n'était ce pas une évidence ? Si c'était seulement pour boire un thé et discuter affaire, on ne prendrait pas la peine de le kidnapper ou d'essayer de l'assassiner.  
« - Pourquoi voulez-vous le tuer ? Vous pourriez lui demander de ne pas témoigner, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Il ne posait pas seulement ces questions pour gagner du temps. Pourquoi cherchait-il à en savoir plus ? Xuě Fēng lui avait déjà expliqué en quoi consistait l'affaire et il était sans doute dangereux de questionner ainsi son ravisseur. Il n'était pas vraiment en position de force pour un pareil interrogatoire.  
« - La police est décidée à nous coincer, elle fera tout pour qu'il témoigne quelles que soient les menaces ou les pots de vin. S'il meurt, une partie des charges s'effondreront. Notre société, si elle est condamnée, aura une sentence moins lourde pour ses petits soucis de finance. Alors que si elle est démantelée parce qu'il est prouvé que l'argent venait bien de la vente de drogue, nous perdrons beaucoup et la police ne nous lâchera plus, dans l'espoir de nous détruire.  
« - Mais pourquoi la société de mon père a-t-elle été mêlée à tout ça ? Mon père n'était pas au courant, n'est ce pas ? »  
L'homme se mit à rire et Tomoki se sentit mal à l'aise. Enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, si cela était possible. Son ventre commençait à lui faire mal. L'angoisse lui tordait les tripes.  
« - N'est ce pas ? » répéta-t-il avec une pointe de doute et de désespoir dans la voix.  
« - Tu es vraiment stupide et naïf, alors ? Lorsque l'on veut écouler une certaine somme d'argent d'origine douteuse, on finance des projets ou on donne à des œuvres de charité, ou on le réinjecte dans des entreprises. Il arrive parfois qu'un employé trop consciencieux découvre des malversations et il rapporte ses découvertes à la police avant que l'on puisse lui remettre les idées en place. Parfois, nos partenaires ne sont pas au courant de l'origine de cet argent… Mais dans le cas de ton père… On m'avait dit que tu étais tenu à l'écart de la famille Imaya mais j'aurai au moins pensé que tu savais quelles étaient leurs activités… »  
Tomoki écarquilla les yeux. La famille de son père… Des activités illégales ? Et son père était au courant ? Sa famille aidait volontairement la mafia ? Ils avaient bien tué sa mère, après tout… Mais, à ce point… ? Cela lui paraissait irréaliste et impossible. C'était certainement un mensonge, pour le déstabiliser.  
« - Pourquoi penses-tu que ce… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui… Xuě Fēng. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il essaye de te protéger ? Parce qu'il t'aime bien ? Peut-être. Mais surtout pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ton père. Peut-être même de ta famille car s'il empêche quiconque de se servir de toi, ton père pourra témoigner et n'ira pas en prison. Ce qui arrange leurs affaires. »  
Tomoki baissa la tête, entaillant sa lèvre des dents.  
Non, c'était faux ! Jamais Xuě Fēng n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! Il ne lui aurait pas menti. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. C'était Tomoki qui avait cherché à le revoir. C'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'il l'héberge durant quelques jours ! Alors, si Xuě Fēng l'avait protégé, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de sa famille qu'il l'avait fait mais bien parce qu'il l'aimait. S'il avait voulu se servir de lui, il lui aurait proposé de le protéger dès le départ, lors de leur première rencontre.  
« - C'est faux, » chuchota le garçon pour lui-même. « Il n'aurait pas fait ça.  
« - Alors, tu ne sais rien d'utile, je suppose ? » demanda l'homme dont le ton se faisait soudainement agacé.  
Tomoki mit quelques secondes à réagir à la question et releva les yeux sur son interlocuteur.  
« - Bien sûr que si, » se défendit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler face au regard bien plus dur de son ravisseur.  
« - Pas la peine d'essayer de gagner du temps. C'est évident que tu ne sais rien si tu n'es même pas au courant des activités de ta famille. Ils ne te font pas confiance, ils ne te confient pas ce genre d'informations. »  
Tomoki se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se brûlait les poignets sur les cordes en essayant de se libérer. Elles étaient si serrées qu'elles lui coupaient la circulation.  
« - Peut-être que je devrais te tuer, » ajouta l'homme en s'agenouillant devant Tomoki pour lui saisir le menton d'une main. Il obligea le garçon à le regarder. Alors que la lèvre du japonais se mettait à saigner, emplissant sa bouche d'un goût désagréable, l'autre se mit à sourire lentement.

Tomoki tomba violemment sur le bitume. Ses genoux avaient heurté le sol et s'étaient meurtris malgré la maigre protection qu'offrait son pantalon. S'il n'avait pas eu des soucis plus important dans l'immédiat, le garçon se serait plaint.  
Une main le tira en arrière par le col pour l'obliger à se tenir droit. Tomoki essaya d'opposer une résistance, ce qui était guère simple lorsque l'on avait toujours les mains attachées et les jambes flageolantes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et courir, parvenir miraculeusement à se débarrasser des liens autour de ses poignets et sauter sur l'un des vieux bateaux amarrés au port pour s'enfuir. Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait agenouillé juste au bord de l'eau noire. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage même s'il distinguait les masses des bâtiments et des navires. Il se doutait qu'à cette heure il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde en ce lieu.  
Il s'imaginait raisonner celui qui le tenait et avec qui il avait précédemment discuter. Peut-être était-il leur chef ? Oui, certainement, il avait l'air de diriger. Tomoki pouvait peut-être lui faire comprendre que le tuer ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'il fallait le relâcher car cela ne leur rapporterait strictement rien.  
Il avait ce discours en tête mais il était incapable de dire un seul mot. Parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui, que ce genre de discussions était inutile avec pareils individus. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ni l'accepter, mais il le savait.  
C'était donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Exécuté par des inconnus pour une histoire qui ne le concernait nullement ? Il se demandait si l'issue aurait été la même s'il avait pu leur dire où se trouvait son père. Sans doute que non. Ces personnes n'étaient pas du genre à laisser des témoins, n'est ce pas ?  
Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Tout était si irréel, quand on y réfléchissait bien. Vraiment…  
« - Une dernière chose à déclarer avant de mourir ? »  
Tomoki releva son regard sur l'homme.  
« Je te souhaite de souffrir autant que moi, connard, » pensa Tomoki avec une soudaine rage. Pensa seulement, car il n'aurait jamais eu assez de cran et de courage pour rétorquer cela à voix haute. Pourtant, une pareille phrase n'aurait pas changé grand chose à son funeste destin.

Une détonation claqua brutalement et l'un des hommes s'écroula juste sous le nez de Tomoki. Alors qu'il se tordait de douleur – la balle ne l'avait apparemment touché qu'à la jambe -, les autres s'agitaient en saisissant leurs armes, tant et si bien qu'ils semblèrent totalement oublier sa présence.  
Tomoki ne savait ni qui, ni pourquoi – et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de savoir qui et pourquoi - mais sa paralysie prit congé et il en profita pour sauter sur ses pieds et courir en direction de l'abris le plus proche.  
Les coups de feu avaient commencé à résonner, tout comme les exclamations des tueurs.  
Le garçon se jeta derrière les caisses les plus proche, abandonnées sur le quais. Il s'agissait de grandes caisses de métal, bien plus hautes et larges qu'un homme. Pour les déplacer, il fallait certainement user d'une grue ou de quelque chose comme cela. Au prise avec une fusillade, c'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvé.  
Tomoki chercha à se débarrasser de ses liens en tirant dessus mais il ne fit que se blesser un peu plus la peau. Serrant les dents, il se déplaça prudemment derrière les caisses pour essayer de rejoindre l'entrepôt le plus proche.  
Il stoppa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'agitation autour de lui était retombée.  
Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit suspect. Toutefois, il resta bien sagement à sa place. Il n'avait guère envie d'aller vérifier qui avait dominé dans cet intermède imprévu. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'aller jouer les héros même s'il était dans sa nature d'être parfois suicidaire.  
Quand deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules, il ne put que hurler.

« - Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » s'exclama Tomoki pour ensuite se raidir parce que le couteau avait heurté l'un de ses poignets, heureusement pas du côté coupant.  
« - C'est mon travail, » répondit simplement Xuě Fēng en défaisant les cordes qui retenaient le garçon.  
Une fois libéré, il eut pour premier réflexe de sauter au cou de son amant. Il l'avait encore sauvé. Il s'écarta pourtant bien vite en sentant Xuě Fēng se crisper.  
« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » commença Tomoki d'un ton inquiet. Il aperçut alors une tache sombre sur la chemise du chinois, juste à côté du pant droit de son blouson, au niveau du ventre. Avant que Xuě Fēng ait pu s'éloigner, Tomoki porta la main sur le tissu humide et se retrouva avec la substance sur le bout des doigts. Sa voix explosa alors : « Et c'est ton travail aussi de te faire tuer ? Espèce d'imbécile !  
« - Ce n'est que superficiel, » voulut le rassurer Xuě Fēng en détournant la tête.  
« - Superficiel ? Et qu'est ce que je fais si tu meurs la prochaine fois ? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi ! » déclara Tomoki en pleine crise d'hystérie.  
Avant d'avoir pu poursuivre dans son élan, le jeune homme se retrouva bâillonné par la main de son petit ami. Une partie de son esprit songea qu'il aurait préféré ses lèvres, l'autre qu'il n'avait pas terminé de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.  
« - Cesse de crier comme ça. Je ne sais pas si je les ai tous éliminé, » prévint Xuě Fēng. Le terme « d'éliminer » choqua le garçon mais il ne dit rien. Il se demandait simplement comment Xuě Fēng pouvait parler aussi froidement de la mort d'autrui. Ennemi ou pas.  
Il fut ensuite tiré par la main et il suivit en se laissant faire. Tomoki se doutait qu'il faisait des efforts pour se tenir droit et ne pas montrer qu'il avait été touché. Il n'était pour autant pas idiot. Il devait souffrir terriblement de cette blessure.  
« - Xuě, je suis désolé, » murmura Tomoki. « C'est de ma faute.  
« - Arrête de pleurnicher, » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à l'extrémité de la rangée des caisses. Il lâcha la main de Tomoki et saisit son pistolet à deux mains pour jeter un regard de l'autre côté.  
« - Tu aurais pu être tué, » insista-t-il pourtant, l'angoisse dans la voix.  
Lorsque Xuě Fēng s'avança à nouveau, Tomoki le suivit telle son ombre, jetant tout d'abord des regards nerveux autour de lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut plusieurs corps inanimés sur le sol, il décida de se focaliser sur le dos du chinois plutôt que de rendre le peu d'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il ne pouvait pas s'y habituer et il se demandait comment son amant faisait pour rester aussi impassible. Cela ne provoquait chez lui aucun sentiment d'admiration. Il se sentait au contraire mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il lui avait bien tout dit sur lui ? Travaillait-il vraiment pour une entreprise chargée de la sécurité ? Il ne voyait pas un simple employé d'entreprise être capable de se transformer en machine à tuer, même pour protéger la personne qu'il aimait. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à nouveau à ce que lui avait dit l'homme. Que Xuě Fēng cherchait simplement à s'attirer les bonnes grâce de la famille Imaya.  
Tomoki n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de se poser plus de questions sur les intentions de son amant.  
Celui-ci vacilla en arrière à la suite d'un nouveau coup de feu.

« - Désolé, vraiment désolé ! J'aurai pu viser mieux mais je suppose qu'une balle dans l'épaule fait vraiment mal ? »  
Tomoki, tout en soutenant Xuě Fēng, adressa un regard noir à celui qui venait de parler. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant alors que le chef de la bande de malfrats agitait son arme tout en souriant d'un air moqueur. Il était seul, il se tenait à quelques mètres de distance d'eux. Ni Xuě Fēng, ni Tomoki ne l'avait vu arriver. Et il avait tiré, blessant un peu plus le chinois. Celui-ci se tenait l'épaule de la main gauche. Sa peau se couvrait de sang. Il avait toujours son arme dans son autre main mais Tomoki doutait qu'il fut capable de se servir de son bras blessé.  
« - Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables, » insista l'homme en vidant le chargeur de son arme pour le remplacer par un autre. « Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir vous échapper comme ça ? »  
Tomoki sentit Xuě Fēng se crisper et regarder autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une quelconque issue sur les quais.  
Il n'y en avait qu'une, à vrai dire…

Tomoki manqua de boire la tasse alors qu'il venait tout juste de remonter à la surface. Il ne voyait quasiment rien, si ce n'est les vagues qui l'entouraient et un morceau en béton du quais.  
Il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir venir. Alors qu'il était pourtant blessé, Xuě Fēng s'était redressé et l'avait empoigné pour le tirer à sa suite. Et ils avaient plongé tout deux, alors que l'autre malade leur tirait dessus.  
Une fois sous l'eau, Tomoki avait totalement perdu Xuě Fēng. Sa main l'avait relâché mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite. Il était bien trop occupé à s'éloigner de l'endroit où se trouvait le tueur tout en essayant de battre des records d'apnée. Il avait suivi la coque en bois d'un bateau et avait émergé une fois derrière celle-ci.  
C'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était seul.  
Il n'entendait plus de coups de feu mais il ne savait pas non plus où était son amant.  
L'angoisse l'avait aussitôt envahi, il faillit l'appeler pour qu'il le rejoigne mais un peu de présence d'esprit l'en retint. Ce n'était jamais le moment de crier lorsque qu'un homme cherchait à vous tuer. Il ne devait pas montrer où il se trouvait.  
Alors il se contenta de s'éloigner un peu plus en longeant l'arrière des navires amarrés, songeant que s'il aurait fort bien pu se noyer s'il n'avait pas su nager. Cette pensée en amena une autre, bien plus inquiétante et qui acheva de le plonger dans une certaine terreur :  
Quelles étaient les chances de Xuě Fēng de s'en sortir, avec une épaule et le ventre blessé ? Pouvait-il seulement nager ? Et s'il avait relâché Tomoki uniquement parce qu'il coulait ? Et si… Et s'il était en train de mourir. Ou s'il était déjà mort.  
Tomoki eut envie de rebrousser chemin, qu'importaient les risques. Il eut vraiment envie de le faire. Mais… S'il se faisait tuer… Si Xuě Fēng était vivant, il ne pourrait plus le retrouver. Et s'il était mort… Il serait mort pour rien.  
Le garçon continua donc, luttant par moment contre les vagues et ne sachant plus si c'était le sel ou les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

« - Quand l'avez-vous retrouvé ? » demanda l'inspectrice au policier dans son bureau« - Il y a à peine une heure. Ceux sont des pêcheurs qui nous ont averti. Il était caché dans leur bateau et n'osait pas sortir. Au départ, ils pensaient que c'était juste un vagabond mais ils ont compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui et ils nous ont appelé.  
« - Et il a dit ce qui lui était arrivé ?  
« - Non. Mais il ne cesse de demander si on sait où est Xuě Fēng. Je crois que cette personne devait être avec lui avant qu'on ne le retrouve. Nous avons mené des recherches, avec le peu d'informations qu'il a su nous donner, pour retrouver l'endroit où il travaillait et son appartement mais… C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Nous ne lui avons pas encore dit que cet homme lui a sans doute menti sur son identité. Il est en état de choc. De toute façon, ce Xuě Fēng aurait pris deux balles dans le ventre et l'épaule. Il n'y a que très peu de chance qu'il ait survécu et l'on retrouvera certainement son corps d'ici quelques jours. »  
L'inspectrice contourna son bureau et s'approcha de la porte entrouverte pour jeter un regard à l'extérieur, dans la salle bien agitée du commissariat. Tomoki Imaya était assis sur l'une des chaises, les pieds posés dessus et les genoux ramenés contre lui. Il fixait le vide d'un regard mort.  
« - Pauvre gosse, » constata-t-elle en refermant la porte et en se tournant à nouveau vers le policier. « Son père a appelé il y a quelques minutes. Il tient à le voir au plus vite. Un interrogatoire, au vu de son état, serait inutile. »

Tomoki peinait à quitter la léthargie dans laquelle il était tombée, depuis l'instant même où il avait pu sortir de l'eau et trouver abris dans un des bateaux. Il n'avait guère réagi lorsque les pêcheurs lui avaient ordonné de sortir pour ensuite avertir la police de sa présence. Il n'avait pas réagi non plus quand ces mêmes policiers l'avaient emmené. Il avait bien marché jusqu'à la voiture mais son esprit était déconnecté de toute réalité. Il ne pensait à vrai dire qu'à une seule et unique chose.  
Xuě Fēng était-il… Apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé…  
Il avait peur.  
Lorsque l'on vint le chercher, pour le conduire auprès de son père, il n'eut aucune réaction. Ou, plutôt, il suivit tel un automate les agents de police. Il monta dans leur véhicule, mit sa ceinture et resta immobile durant tout le trajet, le regard perdu sur les bâtiments et la circulation. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ce fut pour prendre l'un des ferry reliant l'île de Hong Kong à celle de Lamma.  
Le trajet dura une demi-heure environ.  
Lamma Island n'avait pas énormément d'habitants, surtout si l'on comparait à la densité de Hong Kong. Il n'y avait même pas de voitures, les lieux étaient réputés pour leur tranquillité.  
Tomoki quitta durant quelques instants ses pensées morbides une fois arrivé à Yung Shue Wan, l'un des ports de l'île. C'était donc là que son père avait trouvé refuge, en attente d'un procès ? Il observa les façades des maisons, celles des restaurants et des boutiques mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder. Les policiers le menèrent sur un chemin gagnant l'extérieur du port. Il faisait un soleil de plomb et Tomoki se sentit bien vite fatigué de marcher.  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les grilles d'une propriété, il se sentit soulagé. Enfin, plus ou moins, car il y avait plusieurs gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.  
La maison ne comptait que deux étages et le parc n'était pas des plus grands, toutefois elle était particulièrement bien gardée. C'était le genre de traitement que l'on aurait imaginé pour un homme politique… Ou alors pour le chef d'une organisation mafieuse.  
Les grilles s'ouvrirent et il entra, seul, car les policiers avaient déjà rebroussé chemin.  
Une jeune femme sortit de la maison et se pressa dans sa direction. Tomoki, quelque peu ailleurs, ne reconnu l'une de ses cousines qu'uniquement lorsqu'elle se tint devant lui. C'était une femme de trente ans environ, toujours habillée dans un tailleur sévère avec les cheveux attachés en chignon. Elle était grande, plus que lui, ce qui faisait qu'elle inspirait le respect et une certaine crainte aux membres de la famille. Elle avait un mari, deux enfants mais Tomoki ne la voyait quasiment jamais car elle s'occupait des affaires de leur grand père, telle une brave secrétaire.  
« - Noriko, » commença-t-il d'une voix faible.  
« - Ton père t'attend à l'intérieur. Suis moi. Il était très inquiet. »  
Inquiet ? Tomoki avait peine à y croire.  
Derrière ses lunettes, le regard de sa cousine ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Ni joie, mais ni hostilité. Ce qui, pour un membre de la famille Imaya, était plutôt inhabituel. Généralement, on le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un cafard.  
« - Tu as osé fuguer en un pareil moment, » poursuivit-elle alors que tout deux remontaient la courte allée. « Si les choses n'étaient pas si graves, cet exploit aurait pu susciter un simple agacement.  
« - Je suis désolé, » murmura Tomoki par automatisme.  
« - Grand père était fou furieux, évidemment. »  
Le garçon répéta à nouveau les mêmes mots. Son esprit était à nouveau reparti sur un tout autre sujet d'inquiétude. Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Noriko s'était arrêtée et il manqua de lui rentrer dedans.  
« - Quel est cet homme qui a disparu ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement. « L'inspectrice a rappelé et nous en a brièvement parlé. Tu étais avec lui durant tout ce temps ? »  
Tomoki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne savait que dire exactement. De toute manière, sa gorge était si serrée qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir prononcer un seul mot.  
« - Ce n'était pas une « petite amie », alors ? » ajouta-t-elle face à son mutisme.  
Tomoki eut à nouveau la bouche béante mais eut cette fois-ci du mal à la refermer. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Noriko mais il ne parvint pas à avoir s'il s'agissait d'un signe de mépris ou une marque de sympathie.  
Ils entrèrent enfin dans le hall de la maison.  
« - E-est ce qu'ils l'ont retrouvé ? Ils ont retrouvé Xuě ? » questionna Tomoki d'une voix hésitante. Il se demandait s'il était judicieux de demander cela.  
« - Non, » répondit tout d'abord sa cousine, avec la plus grande simplicité. « Les choses ne s'annoncent pas simples. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, selon cette inspectrice. »  
Tomoki stoppa net, faisant cette fois-ci transparaître sa surprise par deux yeux ronds comme des billes et des lèvres tremblantes.  
« - Comment ça ?  
« - Eh bien, il y a l'appartement mais aucune information sur lui. Pas de papiers, de photo… Ils ont fait des recherches dans diverses entreprises mais il n'y a pas d'employé correspondant. Il est possible qu'il t'ait menti sur ses activités et son identité.  
« - Certainement pas ! » s'écria brutalement Tomoki. « Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, je lui fais confiance, il ne m'aurait pas menti ! Et il est peut-être mort, à cause de moi ! Je veux qu'ils le retrouvent ! »  
Le souffle court, il s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé et baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Il était si impuissant. Lorsque la main de Noriko vint se poser sur son épaule, il eut un geste de recul et lui adressa un regard quasi méfiant.  
« - Je ferai en sorte qu'ils fassent leur possible. Maintenant, viens, ton père t'attend. »

Le père de Tomoki était un homme aux tempes déjà grisonnantes et au visage généralement chaleureux. En cet instant même, il ne se gênait pas pour exprimer son inquiétude par un froncement des sourcils. Assis derrière son bureau, il n'avait cessé de consulter sa montre. La chaleur l'avait contraint à quitter la veste de son costume et sa cravate pour adopter une simple chemise blanche.  
Il n'était ni grand, ni fort. C'était l'homme le plus banal au monde.  
Quand son fils entra dans le bureau, son visage s'éclaira légèrement mais il resta à sa place, sans manifester d'effusion de joie. Aussi chaleureux que pouvait l'être Kenshirô Imaya avec des inconnus, il gardait toujours une certaine distance avec Tomoki.  
Le garçon posa un regard vide sur son père et resta tout d'abord immobile. Puis il s'approcha du bureau et resta à un mètre de distance.  
« - Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, » fit-il d'un ton froid. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, il craqua et se fit plus agressif. « Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi. Tu n'as même pas eu la décence de m'informer de toute cette affaire. Et je ne compte pas rester ici, quels que soient les risques dehors. Je dois retrouver mon petit ami. Oh, oui, au cas où tu ne t'en serais jamais aperçu, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, je suis gay. »  
Kenshirô se leva brutalement et frappa des poings sur le bureau.  
« - Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai sacrifié pour te garder ! » tempêta son père.  
« - Sacrifier ? » reprit Tomoki, dont la colère et la frustration explosaient à présent. C'était la première fois qu'il osait s'adresser ainsi à cette homme. Les derniers évènements le poussaient sans doute à révéler enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. « Ta famille m'a toujours traité comme un moins que rien et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour démontrer le contraire ! J'ai du subir en silence toutes leurs humiliations, parce que personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à ce que je ressentais. Je ne suis même pas officiellement ton fils ! C'est ça, ton sacrifice ? Xuě a fait plus de choses pour moi en quelques jours que toi en des années. Il m'a protégé, il m'a aimé, il a essayé de me montrer que je valais quelque chose ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale ! J'en ai assez de l'hypocrisie qui règne dans cette famille ! De ton hypocrisie ! »  
Kenshirô s'affaissa légèrement mais sans pour autant se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, ni quitter son fils du regard.  
« - C'est donc vraiment ce que tu penses ? »  
Tomoki voulut répondre par l'affirmative mais un tintamarre épouvantable l'en empêcha. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de coups de feu, provenant de l'extérieur. Son père, lui, avait déjà réagi promptement et se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Noriko.  
« - Ne bougez pas d'ici. Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui se passe. »  
Les détonations avaient déjà cessé. Noriko referma la porte et Tomoki entendit son père grogner.  
« - Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils aient trouvé cet endroit. Comment auraient-ils pu le trouver… Toutes les précautions étaient prises. Quelqu'un a peut-être parlé… Ils s'en prennent d'abord à mon fils, et maintenant… »  
Le bruit d'une arme à feu se fit à nouveau entendre.  
Tomoki se plaça à côté de son père. Il avait l'impression que toute cette violence ne prendrait jamais de fin. La terreur l'envahissait à nouveau. Ce n'était pas tant la situation qui l'angoissait que l'immobilisme de Kenshirô.  
« - Tu ne vas donc rien faire à part attendre ? » s'exclama-t-il, non sans une certaine stupeur. Xuě Fēng lui aurait déjà promis de le protéger et aurait cherché un moyen de le faire sortir d'ici, sain et sauf.  
« - Même si c'est eux, ils ne pourront pas entrer. Non, ils ne pourront pas. La maison est bien gardée par des hommes entraînés. Ils seront obligés de battre en retraite. Il suffit d'attendre, » répondit son père comme s'il avait appris ces quelques mots par cœur. Il se tourna légèrement vers Tomoki. « Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, je n'ai pas toujours été un bon père. Mais j'étais vraiment inquiet, suite à ta disparition. »  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Tomoki sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. La joie le submergea sur le champ.  
Xuě Fēng était vivant. Il était ici ! Il n'était pas… Blessé… ?  
Le garçon avait voulu se jeter dans les bras de son amant mais ce détail le stoppa net dans son élan. Il ne comprenait pas. Quelques heures à peine avaient passé. Il ne pouvait avoir guéri ainsi de ses blessures ! Et pourquoi était-il armé ?  
« - Vous êtes donc venu vous-même jusqu'ici ? » s'écria Kenshirô en reculant. « Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit, Feilong ! »  
Une détonation éclata.  
Le sang aspergea le visage et les vêtements de Tomoki.


	7. Façade Of Reality

Commentaire : _Ma note habituelle sera à la fin du chapitre, afin d'éviter de « spoiler » le contenu._

**Chapitre 6 – Façade Of Reality**

Tomoki leva la main devant ses yeux. Il avait effleuré son visage et ne pouvait croire à présent aux traces rouges qui se dessinaient sur la peau de ses doigts. Encore une fois… Pourquoi ?  
Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Xuě Fēng ne pouvait pas… Il avait promis de le protéger et de l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas venir et… Et…  
Son regard tomba sur le corps étendu de son père. Une rose de sang fleurissait sur et sous lui. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute étincelle de vie.  
Tomoki en voulait à Kenshirô pour tout un tas de choses. Il lui en voulait mais pas au point de se réjouir de sa mort ou même de l'avoir seulement souhaitée. Il avait toujours espéré, au fond de lui-même, que les choses s'arrangent et que son père comprennent enfin ce qu'il ressentait et vivait jour après jour.  
Tout espoir venait d'être emporté par cette seule et unique balle. Elle avait traversé la poitrine de sa cible avec une efficacité redoutable. Comment une chose si petite pouvait-elle amener tant de malheurs ? Comment cela avait-il pu basculer en si peu de temps ?  
« - Xuě ? Pourquoi ? C'est… C'est mon père, » balbutia Tomoki sans pouvoir quitter le corps du regard. « Pourquoi as-tu… Je ne voulais pas qu'il… »  
Tomoki se tourna vers son interlocuteur silencieux. Il réalisait peu à peu que ce qu'il vivait été bien réel et que l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait sans aucun doute trahi, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.  
Non… Il avait tué son père ! Ce n'était pas qu'une trahison. Il l'avait froidement assassiné, sous ses yeux, comme il avait exécuté le tueur à gage. A voir son expression, il n'était nullement affecté et tout n'était qu'une routine un peu ennuyeuse pour lui.  
« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » s'écria à nouveau Tomoki, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée. « Je te faisais confiance ! »  
A nouveau, il n'eut aucune réponse. Il était tout simplement ignoré. Juste fixé froidement du regard.  
L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs fit mine de s'en aller. Il pivota en direction de la porte et effectua quelques pas, tournant le dos à Tomoki.  
« - Xuě ! Répond moi ! » ordonna le garçon en hurlant presque. Il ne voulait qu'il lui explique pourquoi. Il devait certainement y avoir une raison ! Peut-être l'y avait-on obligé ? Oui, il n'avait pas du vouloir…  
« - Je ne m'appelle pas Xuě, » se contenta-t-il de répliquer.  
Les espoir de Tomoki commencèrent à se briser.  
Feilong s'était arrêté pour dire ces quelques mots mais il s'éloigna de nouveau sitôt ceux-ci déclarés.  
Pris d'une impulsion irréfléchie, le garçon courut pour le rattraper et lui saisit le bras pour l'obliger à faire face. En voyant le regard noir de celui en qui il avait eu entière confiance, il eut un geste de recul et desserra légèrement sa prise.  
« - Xuě n'a jamais existé, » ajouta-t-il. « Tu t'es attaché à une personne qui n'existait pas.  
« - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » s'exclama Tomoki avec horreur, tout en se remémorant, malgré lui, les paroles de Noriko. « Tu as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu me protégerais ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ne prétend pas que cela non plus n'a pas existé… Xuě.  
« - Je m'appelle Feilong. » Il eut un rictus moqueur et blessant. « Je me suis servi de toi. J'ai engagé un tueur pour que tu aies une confiance aveugle en moi. J'espérais te soutirer des informations mais tu ne savais rien. Alors je me suis dit que même un père aussi irresponsable que le tien chercherait à ramener son fils auprès de lui, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave. J'ai organisé ton enlèvement, puis je t'ai suivi quand la police a voulu te ramener auprès de lui. »  
Tomoki tentait de retenir ses larmes, en vain. D'une voix tremblante, il tenta d'opposer un dernier argument à ce qu'il espérait être des mensonges :  
« - Mais tu as été blessé…  
« - Une simple mise en scène. »  
Feilong précisa, d'un ton plus dur encore et en libérant sèchement son bras :  
« - Ne te fais aucune illusion. Je ne t'aime pas. Un gosse pleurnichard tel que toi n'intéressera jamais quelqu'un comme moi. C'était parfois amusant mais ne cherche pas à me revoir. Je ne suis pas Xuě Fēng et je te tuerai toi aussi, si tu me gênes trop. »  
Tomoki fut incapable de bouger et de parler quand Feilong le laissa à nouveau. Les yeux embués, il le regarda s'éloigner. Il était comme dans un état second. C'était à peine s'il sentait son corps. Les paroles ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.  
Il avait été manipulé ? Tout ce qu'il avait vécu était réellement faux ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait croire que tout n'était que mensonge. Que chaque acte de Xuě Fēng n'était qu'un mensonge, une manipulation !  
A nouveau, il chercha à le rattraper. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il donc autant ? Il ne savait pas lui-même.  
« - Xuě ! » Il n'y eut aucune réaction. « Feilong ! »  
L'homme s'arrêta, se retourna vivement et saisit Tomoki par le col, tout en posant le canon de son arme au niveau de son cœur.  
« - Veux-tu mourir aussi ? » questionna-t-il en appuyant un peu plus fort avec son arme. « Oublie moi. Je ne t'aime pas. Je te méprise. »  
Il repoussa violemment Tomoki. Le garçon perdit son équilibre et tomba à terre. Il fixait Feilong d'un air quelque peu hébété, puis baissa la tête en restant assis sur le sol.  
« - Je ne pourrai jamais oublier, » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
Il entendit les pas de Feilong qui s'éloignaient mais il ne le suivit pas cette fois-ci et ne chercha pas non plus à le rattraper.  
Lorsque quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Noriko lui parvint aux oreilles, il n'eut quasiment aucune réaction. Il fallut qu'elle l'appelle une seconde fois pour qu'il relève enfin la tête dans sa direction mais la fixant d'un regard vide.  
L'épaule de sa cousine saignait et elle se laissa chuter à côté de lui en grimaçant de douleur.  
« - Tout est de ma faute, » se lamenta Tomoki. Il tendit les bras et serra Noriko contre lui. Elle paraissait tout aussi choquée et ne répondit rien à l'affirmation de son cousin. « Je lui ai fait confiance. Si mon père est mort, c'est de ma faute. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » chuchota faiblement Noriko. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
« - Non. Mais… J'ai tué mon père. »

Il régnait dans la pièce une ambiance pesante que Táo n'osait pas distraire par un quelconque bavardage.  
Feilong était revenu, ce qui aurait habituellement provoqué sa joie, s'il ne l'avait pas senti aussi troublé. Son maître demeurait silencieux et songeur, plus encore qu'à son retour du Japon.  
De ce qui l'avait occupé durant ces nombreux jours, il n'en avait rien dit. Táo avait entendu quelques discussions à ce sujet mais il n'avait pas compris grand chose.  
« - Fei-sama, votre thé, » murmura Táo en tendant la tasse à son maître. Celui-ci la prit mais ne porta pas le liquide chaud à ses lèvres. Il se contenta de le regarder et de porter le liquide à ses lèvres, sans le boire. « N'est-il pas bon ? » s'inquiéta Táo.  
Les yeux marrons de Feilong se portèrent sur le visage innocent de son serviteur. Ses sourcil se froncèrent et il reposa la tasse sur ses genoux.  
« - Ne fais jamais confiance en quelqu'un, » se contenta-t-il de dire.  
« - Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna Táo, sans comprendre où son maître voulait en venir.  
« - Un jour, une personne sans scrupule pourrait en profiter et te blesser. »

Tomoki ferma nerveusement les mains tout en courbant légèrement le dos et la tête.  
Il n'osait affronter le regard du vieil homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, assis dans un fauteuil, tenant une canne. Derrière lui se tenait Noriko, avec un bras en écharpe. Elle essayait de conserver un air neutre mais sa nervosité transparaissait malgré tout.  
Tomoki savait fort bien pourquoi elle était aussi inquiète. Leur grand père, Mamoru, n'était pas un homme facile. Il était toutefois plus dur avec Tomoki qu'avec aucun autre membre de la famille. Il le haïssait. Et une telle situation ne pouvait que renforcer cette haine à l'égard de son petit fils.  
« - C'est donc à cause de toi si Kenshirô est mort… ? Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Tu n'as toujours été qu'un parasite. Un jour ou l'autre, tu devais causer des problèmes. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit à mon fils ? N'as-tu donc aucune gratitude pour ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? »  
Tomoki se contenta de baisser un peu plus la tête. Il n'était pas réellement là. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Feilong, deux jours plus tôt. Sa cruauté envers lui. Ce brusque changement de personnalité. Il avait menacé de le tuer.  
Le garçon ne savait pas ce qui était réellement le plus difficile à vivre : voir une personne que l'on aimait tuer son propre père ou comprendre que cette même personne s'était contentée de le manipuler, afin de parvenir à ses fins.  
« - Et quand je pense que tu as eu l'arrogance de fuir, pour vivre avec notre ennemi, » ajouta Mamoru avec une expression de rage sur le visage.  
Tomoki protesta mais sans relever les yeux et d'une faible voix :  
« - Je ne savais pas qui il était. »  
Ces quelques mots suffirent apparemment à augmenter la rancœur de son interlocuteur.  
« - Tu es donc réellement stupide ? Non seulement tu t'abaisses à coucher avec un homme, mais en plus un homme dont tu ne sais rien ! »  
Tomoki voulut riposter. Il pensait savoir qui il était. Mais à quoi bon ? Il se sentait tellement fatigué et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quoique ce soit à défendre.  
Il était seul.  
« - Grand père, Tomoki ne pouvait deviner ce qui allait se passer, » tenta Noriko d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.  
« - Si j'ai besoin de ton avis, je te le demanderai. »  
Tomoki osa relever les yeux brièvement. L'expression du vieil homme fut suffisante pour lui faire baisser à nouveau la tête.  
« - J'avais prévenu Kenshirô. Je lui avais dit que tu n'avais rien à faire parmi nous ! Il ne m'a jamais écouté. Il a voulu te garder alors qu'il aurait mieux valu te noyer à la naissance. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu restes plus longtemps au sein de notre famille. Tu nous as déshonoré, par ta trahison et ton comportement pervers. »  
Le jeune homme fut envahi par une soudaine pointe de colère. Il ne savait toutefois pas réellement quel passage l'avait fait réagir : le fait de vouloir le noyer à la naissance ? Celui d'avoir trahi et déshonoré sa « famille » ? Ou bien son comportement pervers… ?  
« - Aussi douloureuse que la mort de mon père soit pour vous, celle-ci n'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir me chasser. C'est ce que vous avez toujours voulu et tout le monde le sait. Je n'ai jamais rien attendu de votre famille, car vous n'avez jamais voulu me laisser une seule chance… Je suis peut-être stupide et responsable de ce qui est arrivé mais vous êtes l'homme le plus cruel qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer. »  
Tomoki se redressa et posa les yeux sur son grand père, avec une audace dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Mamoru semblait sur le point d'exploser et de hurler. Pourtant, au dernier moment, il se relâcha et eut un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.  
« - Liu Feilong semble t'avoir rendu un peu plus mal élevé encore. Depuis quand oses-tu me répondre ainsi ? C'est ainsi que tu espères faire amende honorable ? »  
Cela faisait deux jours que Tomoki n'espérait plus rien. Son cœur était comme mort, il peinait à porter attention au monde qui l'entourait. Si l'occasion s'était présentée, il aurait certainement renoué avec l'une de ses activités préférées : essayer de se tuer.  
« - Rien de ce que je pourrais faire amènera votre pardon, » se contenta finalement de répondre le garçon en baissant à nouveau la tête. Ce n'était pas en signe de crainte et de soumission, il était à présent lassé de la discussion et des regards meurtriers que lui adressait son grand père.  
« - Oh, tu te trompes…  
« - Grand père, s'il vous plait, » intervint Noriko en lui coupant la parole. « Ne lui demandez pas ça… »  
« - Si tu tues le meurtrier de ton père, je te pardonnerai. Je subviendrai à tes besoins, jusqu'à ce que tu termines tes études, car cela aurait été la volonté de mon fils. Mais uniquement si tu tues Feilong et retrouve ton honneur. »  
Tomoki releva les yeux pour fixer Mamoru. Le visage du garçon était on ne peut plus inexpressif. Puis il porta son regard sur Noriko, qui paraissait un peu plus anxieuse.  
« - Tu n'es pas obligé de…  
« - J'accepte, » déclara Tomoki tout en coupant la parole à sa cousine.  
Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.  
Alors qu'il avait gagné le couloir, il sentit la main de Noriko sur son épaule et se tourna vers elle.  
« - C'est du suicide ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est te voir mourir ! Et tu aimais Feilong, peut-être même l'aimes-tu encore ! Tu ne penses pas sérieusement tuer cet homme ?  
« - Bien sûr que si, » se contenta de répondre Tomoki avec un sourire presque amusé. « Les gens qui passent leur temps à pleurnicher sur leur sort sont faibles. Et ceux qui sont faibles finissent par être tués, car ils sont dépendants des autres. »  
L'expression choquée de sa cousine ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure et il poursuivit :  
« - L'homme que j'aimais n'a jamais existé. Feilong n'est rien de plus que l'inconnu qui a tué mon père. Me venger de lui ne me pose aucun problème de conscience.  
« - Il est légitime de vouloir te venger mais… Pas comme ça… Tu n'as aucune chance. »  
Tomoki passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis poussa un soupir.  
« - Cela me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Noriko. J'ai quelque chose à te confier. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le dire… »  
Elle l'écouta, car c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment.

Tomoki contemplait le coucher de soleil. Celui-ci avait embrasé la mer et le ciel de teinte rouge sang. Les bateaux se découpaient comme des ombres chinoises sur la toile carmine du paysage. Un avion laissait une traînée blanche dans un ciel dépourvu de tout nuage.  
Le clapotis de l'eau contre la jetée était reposant. Le garçon ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air iodé. La tension qu'il ressentait s'amenuisa et il eut l'impression d'être enfin en paix, pour quelques instants.  
Lorsqu'une voix l'interpella, il se retourna et offrit un visage fermé, vide de toute émotion. Mains dans les poches de son jean, il fixa Feilong comme si tous deux n'avaient absolument rien partagé, si ce n'est la mort de Kenshirô. Seule la haine et la rancœur semblait l'habiter à présent.  
Tomoki esquissa un simulacre de sourire. Il n'avait nullement l'air heureux de revoir cet amant qui était brutalement devenu son ennemi.  
A cinq mètres de lui, Feilong lui rendit un regard glacial. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique vietnamienne rouge, avec des dragons brodés dessus. Ses cheveux coulaient comme une cascade d'encre sur sa tenue.  
« - Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je suis venu pour mettre les choses définitivement au clair avec toi, » lança le chinois en ouvrant les hostilités.  
« - Je n'ai jamais imaginé autre chose, » répondit Tomoki avec calme, sans quitter un seul instant son interlocuteur du regard.  
Feilong fronça des sourcils mais ne dit nullement ce qui venait de causer son trouble. Peut-être était ce tout simplement l'attitude du garçon, fort inhabituelle quand on le connaissait. Lui qui était si sensible, voilà qu'il agissait… Comme s'il était devenu une autre personne ou que l'on avait brisé en lui toute gentillesse.  
« - Que veux-tu ? » demanda Feilong après un temps de silence.  
« - Je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrai jamais oublier. »  
Feilong poussa un soupir agacé et détourna le visage avec un air exaspéré.  
« - Tu as dit aussi que tu me tuerai si je te gênais trop, » ajouta Tomoki.  
« - Tu commences à m'en donner de plus en plus l'envie, » fit-il à mi-voix tout en reposant le regard sur lui.  
Le japonais haussa des épaules et glissa la main derrière son dos.  
« - Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre les devants, » annonça Tomoki d'une voix vide de tout sentiment. Sa main réapparut et il pointa un pistolet en direction de Feilong. Celui-ci ne cilla pas mais fronça à nouveau des sourcils, légèrement surpris par la tournure des évènements.  
« - A quoi joues-tu ?  
« - Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu as dit… Non, pardon… Xuě a dit que les faibles ne s'en sortaient jamais et que je devais apprendre à me défendre. Tu vois, je met ses conseils en application pour te tuer. »  
Feilong se mit à sourire non sans amusement.  
« - Tu n'oseras pas.  
« - Je le ferai.  
« - Tu essayes de paraître dur mais tu n'es qu'un gamin incapable d'appuyer sur la détente.  
« - Je le ferai ! » répéta Tomoki d'une voix plus forte et rageuse.  
« - Alors, cesse de le prétendre et fais le, » répliqua Feilong tout en prenant sa propre arme et en visant à son tour Tomoki. « Tu veux vraiment te venger ? Tue moi. Mais si tu me rates, je ne te donnerai pas de seconde chance.  
« - Tant mieux. Je ne comptais pas te rater. »  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Ils se fixaient tout deux, avec une expression fort semblable. A la fois calme et froide. Feilong finit par déclarer, en baissant légèrement son arme :  
« - Je le savais, tu n'es pas capable de… »  
La détonation lui vrilla les oreilles et il appuya à son tour sur la détente, ajustant rapidement son tir. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
Les deux armes dégagèrent une légère fumée. Feilong constata sur le champ qu'il n'était pas blessé et son attention se reporta sur Tomoki.  
« - De te tuer… ? Non, » termina Tomoki avant de basculer par terre.  
Feilong resta tout d'abord interdit puis se précipita auprès du japonais. Une tache rouge grossissait sur sa poitrine, du côté droit. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui mais en ne sachant réellement ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
« - C'est étrange… J'ai mal mais… En même temps. »  
Feilong aperçut la douille et la ramassa pour l'examiner. Il la jeta ensuite dans un geste de fureur et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme blessé. Du sang commençait à s'écouler au coin de ses lèvres.  
« - Une balle à blanc ? Quel genre d'imbécile es-tu ? » cria le chinois en essayant d'empêcher l'écoulement du sang en comprimant la blessure.  
« - Je me disais… Si tu me tues… Peut-être que tu serais triste ? »  
Tomoki ferma à moitié les yeux. Il voyait trouble. La silhouette de Feilong, penché au dessus de lui, devenait de moins en moins nette. Il essaya pourtant de se concentrer et leva la main en direction de son visage.  
« - Peut-être que tu m'aimerais… ? » précisa-t-il avant d'effleurer sa joue.  
« - Tais-toi. Je vais appeler une ambulance. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir d'une façon aussi stupide ! » s'exclama l'autre tout en prenant son portable.  
Tomoki se mit à sourire. Puis il toussa en crachant du sang.  
« - Je crois… Que j'ai un poumon de… J'ai du mal à respirer… Je savais… Que tu ne raterais pas ta cible…, » déclara-t-il d'une voix faible, en fermant cette fois-ci totalement les yeux.  
« - Restes avec moi ! »  
La main levée de Tomoki retomba mais celui-ci murmura pourtant d'une façon presque imperceptible :  
« - Est-ce que… C'est douloureux ? De m'avoir tué ? »  
Feilong savait que c'était une erreur et que chaque seconde comptait. Il cessa pourtant de composer le numéro des secours afin de répondre.  
« - Oui.  
« - Est-ce que tu viendras sur ma tombe ?  
« - Oui, » répondit à nouveau Feilong, après un instant d'hésitation.  
« - Dans ce cas, je suis heureux. »  
C'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, durant ces derniers jours. Il l'avait compris à l'instant où son grand père lui avait demandé de commettre un meurtre sur la personne qu'il aimait toujours. C'était sa vengeance.  
Mourir dans les bras de Feilong, pour que celui-ci s'aperçoive au dernier moment ce qu'il avait perdu.  
Lorsque Tomoki perdit connaissance, il avait un sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Celui-ci semblait ne jamais devoir s'effacer…

Mamoru porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Noriko n'était pas revenue après cette discussion avec son « petit fils ». Elle semblait avoir acquis de la sympathie pour le meurtrier de Kenshirô et cela le mettait en rage. Ce petit bâtard et sa mère n'avaient fait que causer des soucis à la famille Imaya. A sa réputation, par exemple. Sa disparition était la meilleure chose pouvant lui arriver. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se salir les mains. Feilong l'avait fait pour lui, sans le deviner sans doute.  
Il avait été surpris que Tomoki accepte de rétablir son « honneur ». Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait connaissance de cette valeur essentielle. Il le pensait aussi trop lâche pour vouloir venger son père. Mais peut-être n'était ce qu'une façon de se suicider. Il savait que le garçon avait toujours eu ce genre de désirs. Si seulement il avait pu avoir le courage de la faire plus tôt.  
« - Es-tu bien certain qu'il est mort ? » demanda-t-il à son serviteur.  
Celui-ci s'inclina respectueusement.  
« - Ils n'ont pas réussi à le réanimer. Il est mort dans l'ambulance. »  
Mamoru eut un bref sourire. Il s'en réjouissait mais un doute subsistait malgré tout.  
« - Je ne le croirai que lorsque j'aurai vu son corps de mes propres yeux. »  
Il avala une autre gorgée de thé, puis il tendit l'oreille en entendant un esclandre à l'extérieur du salon où il se trouvait. Fronçant des sourcils, il tourna la tête en direction de son serviteur et celui-ci s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Il avait à peine fait un pas que la porte s'ouvrit avec violence.  
« - Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer comme ça ! » s'écria un homme derrière le nouveau venu.  
Ce n'était pas comme si Feilong se souciait des règles imposées par un vieil homme cruel et des employés terrorisés par celui-ci. Son regard vrilla immédiatement Mamoru lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assis dans un fauteuil, en train de boire du thé.  
« - Je vous conseille de quitter Hong Kong au plus vite. Je n'aimerai pas qu'un malheureux accident vous arrive, Imaya Mamoru, » déclara-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans le salon.  
« - Un malheureux accident ? » répéta le vieil homme comme s'il avait mal compris et se demandait si on osait vraiment le menacer.  
« - Tomoki avait une conception de la vengeance plus subtile que la mienne. Moi je me contente de tuer la personne qui m'a nuie. Vous, en l'occurrence. A votre place, je quitterai Hong Kong et je n'y reviendrai pas. »  
Feilong continua de le regarder durant encore quelques secondes, puis se détourna, repoussant au passage les quelques hommes de mains pour partir. Ceux-ci avaient beau obéir aveuglément à Mamoru, ils n'avaient guère envie de se frotter au dirigeant d'une Triade. Surtout à un dirigeant aussi craint que Feilong.

Noriko patientait nerveusement à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle en était à se ronger les ongles, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtif en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une vitre épaisse et sans teint la séparait du chauffeur mais elle n'avait guère envie d'engager une conversation avec celui-ci, de toute manière.  
Lorsqu'elle vit réapparaître Feilong, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit mais son inquiétude n'avait pas encore entièrement disparut.  
« - Est-ce qu'il est convaincu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante quand l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs prit place à côté d'elle.  
« - Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra retrouver le corps de Tomoki, comme preuve de sa mort, » répondit Feilong en regardant fixement devant lui. « Mes menaces lui ont suffit. »  
La voiture démarra. Un silence suivit.  
« - Les médecins ne savent pas s'il se réveillera un jour, » murmura Noriko. « Son coma est profond. Si mon grand père avait trouvé l'hôpital où il se trouve… Je crois qu'il aurait usé de son influence pour que l'on arrête les soins. Mais moi, je veux croire qu'il se réveillera. Pas vous ? »  
Feilong poussa un soupir.  
« - J'aimerai partager vos espoirs mais... »  
Il ferma les yeux et émit encore un autre soupir.  
« - L'imbécile, » ajouta-t-il simplement.  
« - Avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il voulait une tombe à Aoyama, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'est là où sa mère se trouve.  
« - Je le ferai. Je lui ai promis de venir le voir. »  
Feilong eut un étrange sourire, plein d'amertume. Non, Tomoki ne se réveillerait pas, il en était certain. Mais au moins pouvait-il respecter ses dernières volontés.

Le retour du commentaire : _Fin dramatique ? Pas tant que ça. Au départ, Tomoki devait mourir, tout simplement. Point barre. Amen. Mais je me suis attachée à son personnage, j'ai eu une idée pour une autre histoire (la suite d'Ikigai qui est déjà la suite de cette histoire là mais que j'ai écrite avant) et j'ai voulu lui laisser une chance de revenir. En même temps, je ne voulais pas gâcher la fin que j'avais imaginé, en faisant une happy end (ça n'aurait pas du tout été, car dans ce cas j'aurai du changer un passage d'une autre fanfic et je me serais auto-insultée). Alors j'ai pensé que le coma était un bon compromis. Le problème avec une personne dans le coma (mais là je n'apprend rien à personne), c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir quand elle se réveillera, ni si son état empirera. Ce qui explique pourquoi Tomoki est réellement mort, pour Feilong, mais pas pour Noriko qui continue à espérer.  
Sinon j'ai été embêtée pour la balle dans le poumon. Je ne savais pas si Tomoki pourrait parler avec ça. Puis comme je ne trouvais aucune information sur les sites de médecine, j'ai décidé de faire les choses à mon goût et voilà tout. Donc merci de ne pas me crucifier si c'est irréaliste à vos yeux, j'ai vraiment fait des recherches !  
Pour la balle à blanc, les douilles de ce type de munition sont différentes des autres, d'où le fait que Feilong parvient à la reconnaître du premier coup d'oeil.  
J'ai encore quelques remerciements à placer mais je le ferai dans l'épilogue (si, si, y a un épilogue ! J'aime les épilogues…)._


	8. Forget Him

**Epilogue – Forget Him**

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Noriko referma le livre aux pages cornées et lissa la couverture d'une main. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise et releva la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts et les rayons du soleil coulaient librement dans la chambre, jusqu'au lit où dormait toujours son cousin.  
Elle se leva et vint poser une main sur le front de Tomoki, puis elle jeta un regard aux appareils qui contrôlaient son rythme cardiaque et d'autres choses qui lui étaient inconnues.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune infirmière. Lorsqu'elle vit Noriko, elle prit un air gêné et s'inclina rapidement.  
« - Veuillez me pardonner. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait de la visite. »  
Noriko se tourna vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.  
« - Où est mademoiselle Sun ? C'est elle qui s'occupe habituellement de mon cousin.  
« - Elle a du s'absenter car elle était malade. Je la remplace durant quelques jours, » répondit la jeune fille.  
Noriko s'écarta du lit et la laissa passer. L'infirmière observa l'électrocardiogramme et prit des notes sur une plaquette.  
« - On m'a dit que vous veniez le voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Vous devez être très courageuse. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais ça, » déclara-t-elle en continuant de vérifier l'état de Tomoki. « Vous lui lisez un livre ? Vous pensez qu'il vous entend ? »  
Noriko se mit à sourire tristement.  
« - Je l'espère en tout cas. » Elle marqua une pause. « Il y a de cela à mois, j'ai cru qu'il allait se réveiller parce qu'il semblait réagir à ce que je lui racontais mais… »  
L'infirmière cessa d'écrire et se tourna vers la jeune femme.  
« - Il faut leur laisser le temps, vous savez. Mais s'il a réagi à un stimuli, c'est bon signe. »  
Noriko acquiesça mais avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Ses espoirs avaient été quelque peu émoussés au cours de ces derniers mois. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas voir le bout de tout cela. Tomoki avait fêté ses 19 ans dans un lit d'hôpital et sans pouvoir souffler ses bougies.  
Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait l'abandonner. Elle avait des enfants et jamais elle n'aurait souhaité qu'ils aient à vivre la même chose. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa famille avait tout fait pour gâcher la vie de son cousin. Elle se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir pu faire…  
Elle décida de sortir de la chambre avant de fondre en larme. Une fois dans le couloir, elle chercha un distributeur. Elle avait besoin de boire quelque chose de sucré pour se remettre de son brusque désespoir.

Dans la chambre, l'infirmière vérifia l'une des perfusions, car elle avait l'impression que celle-ci avait bougé. Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur le poignet du garçon, elle vit les doigts de celui-ci bouger. Il se plièrent, une fois, et reprirent leur position initiale ensuite.  
Surprise, elle se redressa, puis tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage du « dormeur ».  
A son arrivée, Tomoki avait les cheveux décolorés mais ils avaient repris une teinte presque noire depuis. Ils étaient aussi plus long, même s'ils étaient coupés régulièrement.  
« - Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » fit-elle, à tout hasard.  
Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Même pas un mouvement des yeux derrière les paupières du patient.  
L'infirmière poussa un soupir attristé. Elle songeait à cette pauvre femme qui attendait impatiemment le réveil de son cousin. Et elle avait entendu dire qu'un homme venait parfois. Peut-être était-ce le mari de Noriko.  
Elle en revint à cette maudite perfusion. Effectivement, elle s'était en partie décrochée. Pourquoi donc ? Quelqu'un y avait-il touché ? Elle commençait à la remettre en place quand la main de Tomoki se referma brutalement sur son poignet.

Noriko terminait sa canette de coca lorsqu'elle entendit l'infirmière l'appeler en criant presque. Surprise, elle pivota dans sa direction :  
« - Que se passe-t-il ?  
« - Il est réveillé !  
« - Quoi ?  
« - Il est… »  
L'infirmière n'eut pas besoin de répéter une seconde fois. Noriko s'était déjà précipité dans la chambre. Sa joie était-elle qu'elle faillit se jeter sur son cousin pour l'embrasser. Elle se rappela à temps qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller d'un très long coma.  
« - Tomoki ! » s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant un peu de calme.  
Le garçon ne réagit pas en entendant son nom. Il fixait le plafond, les yeux ouverts, et avait posé la main sur son front.  
Noriko, inquiète, s'approcha du lit et prononça à nouveau le nom de son cousin. Celui-ci tourna enfin la tête vers elle pour ne dire qu'une seule et unique chose :  
« - Qui êtes vous ? »

Commentaire_ : C'est le moment des remerciements. Alors je remercie Kaoru alias Lia pour toujours me lire aussi vite alors que je suis lente à en faire de même avec ses histoires et qu'elle n'aime pas les textes tristes. Je remercie ceux qui ont lu cette histoire ou qui la liront, et qui laisseront un avis, positif ou négatif. Et aussi Mimiyuy pour avoir pris la peine de répondre à mon mail bizarre et de comprendre mon délire sur le destin de mon personnage. Et Dieu pour m'avoir insufflé ce si grand génie qui me… (se fait assommer avant de pouvoir poursuivre)_


End file.
